Only You
by Corinne
Summary: JEFF HARDY FIC ...(FINISHED) Sequel to this story is entitled
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The sun was shining bright when Matt and I walked out of the WWF plane. It was our first time in Mr. McMahon's private jet, cause we usually either just drove to the arena or took a regular flight. But this wasn't just a Raw or Smackdown. We had actually been invited to the McMahon estate for a week of "tag team retraining" as Shane called it. We didn't really know what we were there for but it was written in the script that we would be out this week for injuries so here we were. Amy had an autograph signing at WWF New York so she was going to meet us in Stamford later on that night. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around me as the cold Connecticut weather greeted us. We looked out and saw Stephanie and Shane talking to each other in front of a limo, and we quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Steph. Sup Shane," I said as I approached them, after throwing my bag over my brother's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you jerk come back here and take your dumb bag" Matt said, scowling at me as he tried to juggle his duffel bag and mine. Stephanie laughed when Matt finally got to us and swung the bags at me, totally missing and falling on his butt.  
  
"Alright guys, come on. Almost everyone has already arrived at the estate." Shane said, helping Matt up. As soon as he was up, Matt smacked me over the back of my head eliciting another laugh from Steph and a groan from Shane.  
  
"Come on guys, seriously" he said again and this time we did, going into the fully loaded limo.  
  
It was dark inside that limo and I took my sunglasses off as my eyes started to adjust to the light. Then I caught a glance of her. Legs that were about a mile long, covered halfway with this black knee- length skirt. My eyes started from those tanned, toned legs all the way up to a light blue shirt, passing shoulders covered with the most gorgeous, curly hair I had ever seen in my life. And then I finally looked at her face and whoa, let me just say that she was hot. She had these almond shaped, dark brown eyes, pouty pink lips and the cutest little nose. She smiled at me as she moved in to accommodate Stephanie and Shane. I just sat there staring until Matt finally just jumped in and pushed me over, knocking me over to her and I "accidentally" grabbed her left thigh.  
  
"Whoops, sorry," I said, and I actually blushed. Matt laughed at me and pushed me over again, this time closer to the door.  
  
"Hey...I know you," Matt said.  
  
"I highly doubt it Matt," Stephanie said. "This is my new intern Corinne. She'll be my PA for a few months. The girl extended her right hand and Matt took it, shaking it vigorously. I had been staring at her face dumbfounded since I had gotten in the car and I saw her wince, at my brothers' hard grip. This protective urge got to me and I knocked my brother over.  
  
"Dude, you're hurting her!" I yelled and I grabbed her hand and shook it gently, up and down, up and down, staring at her face the whole time and smiling.  
  
"Oh, no he really..." Corinne started to say then looked at her hand, which was still in Jeff's hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry Corinne, I didn't mean to..." Matt started to say, then stared at Jeff.  
  
Shane, who had been watching the whole exchange, reached over and separated Jeff from Corinne. She looked down, embarrassed and I was so embarrassed that I could only mumble an I'm sorry. The car was pretty tense after that little occurrence, with only Stephanie and Shane providing color commentary on some of the areas that we passed by, and noticing that no one was paying attention, even they stopped talking and the car was completely silent for about 15 minutes. I was relieved when the car finally stopped. Thank God, I had never felt like such a complete loser before.  
  
"Right, umm, let's go Corinne, we gotta set up," Stephanie exclaimed and they both got out of the car.  
  
As they got out, I looked at Corinne again and let's just say that the back view is just as good as the front. Matt, who had been looking at me, hit me over the back of my head again. "Idiot," he said, shaking his head at me.  
  
I was finally out of my trance and I looked over at Shane and Matt who were shaking their heads at me like I was the shame of mankind. "What?" I said, what?  
  
As I opened the door to follow, Shane suddenly said, "Hang on boys, we need to have a little heart to heart for a minute."  
  
Uh oh, here we go, I thought. She was probably a long lost sister or something they hadn't told us about and now I was gonna get fired.  
  
"Umm, what," I asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Let's just get some things straight. This week will be a lot of work. The tag teams have been getting a little dull lately, from lack of new moves to just plain boring story lines. If we have another TLC match, I think people are gonna start throwing tomatoes at you guys." Shane said stone facedly.  
  
"Now I know, you guys always give it your all, every time you're out there, but it's just not cutting it anymore. That's why this week was scheduled. We need to figure out chemistry and moves and all. By the way, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore are here too, just in case you didn't know. We're pulling all the stops here. The tag teams are getting boring and we can't have that. Now, listen, especially you Jeff, cause I could see you ogling Corinne there. First of all, she's only 21, she's just a baby, right out of good o'l catholic school Notre Dame and this is her first job. My father loves her like a daughter already, and my mom has already taken her shopping, which means she's pretty much family right there. She's like Stephanie's long-lost sister and my wife loves her cause my kids love her. And I love her, cause she's a damn good baby-sitter and she gets Stephanie and my wife off my back. So, keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"Whoa, Shane relax, I wasn't going to attack her, damn," I said.  
  
"Yeah Shane." Matt said, giving me a look of warning. "I'll keep him in line."  
  
"Good," Shane said.  
  
"And by the way," he said, looking at Matt squarely in the eye, "Amy, Stephanie and Corinne are the only women here. Amy cause she's pretty much a part of your tag team and because when Stephanie takes that little "break from wrestling" she's always thinking of having, Corinne might hook up with Amy and be her PA for a while. This is her winter break, so she's out of school for a month, but by the summer after she graduates, she'll probably be traveling with Amy and you guys cause my dad wants her to know ALL the aspects of this. But don't worry, she's a marketing major, she won't be traveling that long, but for now, my dad isn't sure if he wants her just holed up in Stamford. He sees a lot of potential in her, and so do I. So who knows what'll happen down the road."  
  
"Okay", I said, still shaking my head.  
  
"There will be no alcohol, no smoking, and NO SEX. You guys are gonna live, breathe, and BE wrestling for this whole week" Shane said.  
  
"What?" Matt said, "What do you mean no sex, how're you gonna stop us if we want to? And what about if we just sleep next to each other, there's no harm in that."  
  
"Yeah right. Sorry, there will be no 'sleeping next to each other either'. Amy will be staying at a separate cabin with the rest of the women, Matt and she'll know when she gets here that if you guys are caught, she'll have to leave. That means not seeing you for the rest of the week. Now what do you think? No sex, or no visual contact at all, not even a phone call, " Shane said looking at us.  
  
Matt looked down and grumbled under his breath. I personally felt bad for the guy, I mean since Amy and him had FINALLY admitted that they loved each other, they had never slept apart.  
  
"Well, unless you guys have any questions, let's go get lunch." I let Shane get out first, and held Matt back when he tried to take a grab at him.  
  
"Hey, relax Matt, it's okay, imagine next Saturday, I mean you know what they say about holding out, it'll only make it better." Matt glared at me then pushed me aside to get out of the car. "What?" I said, "I'm just trying to help." 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
Corinne's P.O.V  
  
"What do you mean, you can't figure out what cover to use? I told you that I liked the 3rd shot of Jericho...Yes the one with the blue shirt!"  
  
I could hear Stephanie talking on her phone. Poor Steph, I thought, she just can't get a break.  
  
"Listen Laura, I told you already what I wanted, I mean come on, delegate if you have to with all the other articles but figure this out on your own."  
  
I sat down on the cream-colored leather sofa, Stephanie had specifically asked to be placed in her office. I looked at my hand and it was shaking. Oh my god, I'm shaking. Well duh, I said to myself, nervously running my fingers through my curly hair, I just met the freaking Hardy Boyz. Holy shit. Oh my god.  
  
I was in cloud nine when Stephanie came over to me and sat down.  
  
Stephanie looked at Corinne's face. "Oh no, please don't freeze up on me now Corinne," she said, shaking my arm.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the...something"  
  
"Yeah, I bet you were thinking about "something". But before we discuss this whole thing with you and Jeff Hardy," Stephanie said, smiling at the blush that came over Corinne, "I need you to go back to the airport at 7 tonight. I have to drive back to Stamford to finish this magazine and I was supposed to pick up Amy, so being my personal assistant and all, it looks like you're gonna have to go do it."  
  
"Wait a minute. Stephanie, I can't go and meet Lita, I mean Ms. Dumas by myself. I mean I won't know what to say. I'll freak out and say something really stupid like oh yeah I once had a really big crush on your boyfriend...I mean."  
  
"Ew, Cori, you liked Matt?" Stephanie said wrinkling her nose. "Personally, I don't really care for that whole long-haired, grunge look, but whatever floats your boat I guess. I thought you liked Jeff?"  
  
"Well he's cute...but I don't like him like him. Matt was like this big, protective type ya know? I mean they're both really cute. Besides, I was like 17 when I first liked them. That was like so many years ago."  
  
"Oh yeah, all of four years. Yup, it's been decades," Stephanie said, laughing at the expression on her friends face.  
  
"Stephanie, seriously. What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Well, you can bring the Hardys I guess, that'll take away some of the tension. You've already been introduced to Matt and Jeff and I'm sure with what my big brother has planned for this week, the ride back will give you and Jeff plenty of time to get to know each other since Matt and Amy will DEFINITELY be busy," Stephanie said, grabbing her purse and walking out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute Steph, what does Shane have planned? And I don't want to GET TO KNOW Jeff. Stop wriggling your eyebrows like that....wait..what does Shane have planned? What?" I said following her.  
  
We walked out of the girly girl office that Stephanie had decorated herself into this huge dining room, which was just about the epitome of manliness. The colors were all dark green and dark blue and every single piece of furniture was made with a dark oak. When I had first been to the estate, I had been amazed at how huge the whole thing was. But having stayed there for almost a week already, I was used to it. What I wasn't used to was seeing the big table filled with sandwiches of every other variety on one side, salads and chips on another and cans and cans of soda and juice. And I was definitely NOT used to seeing 8 huge guys gathered all around it. The tag teams invited had been of course, the Hardy Boyz, Edge and Christian, the Dudley's with Spike, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore from WCW and a few more, but they were staying at another cabin. These 9 guys were gonna stay at the bottom half of the house while the girls were upstairs. I guess because they were pretty much the main headliners as far as tag teams were concerned and I knew that Mr. McMahon had some grand plans for them, so they were staying as close to the family as possible.  
  
When Stephanie and I entered the room, a few of the wrestlers looked up and nodded at Stephanie, then looked pointedly at me, while others just kept right on eating, not even noticing us at all. "Yo, Cori...want me to introduce you?"  
  
"Uh, no that's okay, why don't we just go to your office..." I said, I hated it when attention was brought to me.  
  
"No don't be silly. Hang on."  
  
"No Steph!"  
  
"Hey Boys!" Stephanie said loudly. "This here is my friend Corinne. She's my personal assistant".  
  
"Hi Corinne," they all said in unison. I felt like a teacher but I was amazed at how polite they all were. Everyone introduced themselves to me, going down the line starting with Adam Copeland and Jason Resso and so on, but right before Matt and Jeff could say something, Stephanie grabbed my arm and said, "Well that's everyone whose important. Besides you already met those two losers this morning". Smiling widely she pulled me to another room and the last thing I saw was this really cute disgruntled expression on Jeff's face.  
  
"Ha ha...did you see his face? Oh my god, that was so hilarious. Like I always say Cori, always keep them wanting more!" Stephanie said as she bounded up a set of stairs to Shane's office.  
  
"But didn't you say that if you like the guy, never play hard to get cause then there's a chance that he won't get you?" I said.  
  
"Umm...well that depends on the situation and ah ha...you admitted it! So you do like him? Uh huh....oh crap....we'll discuss this later. I gotta go tell Shane that I have to go to Stamford."  
  
When we walked into Shane's office, he was on the phone with someone.  
  
"Yeah, sure so it's all set then. Fine deliver the ring tomorrow. Yes, I cleared a space.... Well of course a full sized ring...I don't want a stupid kids trampoline..." Seeing Stephanie and I, he held up a finger then said, "Fine, right... I want it here tomorrow before 7:00 in the morning. I've told you about this for a week, it should have been set up today and the only reason why I haven't told my father about this little mistake is because you are normally very prompt with my requests. Alright? Fine, I'll see you here tomorrow at 6:30 a.m." He hung up the phone, then said, "Now, ladies. How may I help you?"  
  
"Shane, I've got issues in Stamford. I need to run in and get some stuff done so can Corinne pick up Amy?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Sure. Fine. Who's coming with her?"  
  
"Well...I thought since ya know, Matt, Amy and Jeff are so tight, that they could accompany Corinne to the airport." Stephanie said, looking at me and grinning.  
  
"Yeah sure...hey wait...Steph you know what Dad said. No co-ed interaction for the week."  
  
"Oh come on Shane. Give them a break. I mean the hell is this? Freaking high school? Besides, it's Sunday. The week doesn't officially start until tomorrow. And they can't have sex in the freaking limo!"  
  
"Fine...only because I trust Corinne. Now, go before I change my mind!" Shane said, looking distractedly down at a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks bro...I'll see ya later."  
  
As we walked out of the office, Stephanie turned around. "We are sooo gonna talk about you and Jeff."  
  
I blushed...then recovered..."Whoa...Steph it's already 6:30, you need to go to Stamford right?"  
  
"Oh yeah...crap.... but we're not done discussing this! I'll be back!" She said, running out to her car.  
  
I waved at her from the door, and then walked up the stairs to my room. 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3  
  
Matt looked around the room that he and Jeff had been assigned for the week. Not too shabby. Two identical looking rooms with queen sized beds, dark blue sheets, and connected through bathroom. It wasn't home but hey...it was like staying at a 5 star hotel for free and no worries of insane fans following you inside the hotel rooms. Thinking about that memory, Matt slowly stood up from the bed, and then crawled under the bed to lift the bed skirt. Just as he had done so, Jeff walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and shaved.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Jeff asked, wrinkling his brow at his brother who was still lying down on the floor, looking under the bed.  
  
"Just making sure there's no one under the bed. Remember that one time in Dallas, when those girls followed us into the rooms?"  
  
"Oh yeah..Damn she wouldn't let go of my leg." Jeff laughed at the memory, but remembered how disturbing it had been, coming to the hotel from a match, dead tired and then finding two teenage girls under the bed. Amy had eventually come into the hotel and called the cops since the girls were holding on to the guys and the guys had not wanted to hurt them.  
  
"That was pretty surreal", Jeff said.  
  
"Speaking of surreal, what's the big occasion...didn't you take a shower before we left the house this morning? It's not like you've done any physical activities...other than sweating that girl."  
  
"Her name is Corinne," Jeff said through gritted teeth, then as an afterthought, "and I wasn't sweating her. So what I just wanted to take a shower...deal with it."  
  
"Woah..Chill...I mean I'm kind of surprised, her hair is all one color and she dresses in a whole shirt... didn't think she was your type...oh crap what time is it?" Matt said.  
  
"Hey would you shut up.... It's almost 7:30."  
  
"Oh, let's go." Said Matt, just as his cell phone rang. "Hello...Hi baby. How are you? ... You're already in WWF New York?...yeah, I'll be there soon. I think we're leaving in like a half an hour.. . Jeff and I have to play this whole injury deal so we can't let anyone see us. I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye."  
  
Jeff, who at this time had lain down on Matt's bed, mimicked his brother.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah baby, yeah...yeah...I love you too baby. no I love you more baby, baby baby baby...what a loser!"  
  
"Oh shut up. You're just jealous cause you can't keep a relationship going for more than two weeks. I mean at the rate you're going you keep your hair color longer than you can a girl's interest."  
  
"Shut up.... at least I'm...whatever...hey, isn't Amy waiting for you..."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject you ass...come on.  
  
As the guys went out of the bedrooms and out to the front door, Jeff saw Corinne talking animatedly to the limo driver. She was wearing black hip hugger pants; black boots, a leather jacket and red FCUK shirt underneath, showing just a hint of a flat stomach. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she looked so adorable that Jeff just stopped in mid stride, Matt, who had been checking the messages in his home answering machine bumped into him. "What the...move!"  
  
"Huh?" Jeff said, still staring. "Oh yeah." Then walked on and tried to hear the conversation.  
  
"Do you remember Lissa? She used to work at that doctor's office and she told me about you."  
  
"Who? Giggles?" said the limo driver, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Yeah! I'll never forget the night she called me and she said that she met a limo driver named Tony who drove around the wrestlers. Oh god, I was so stupid. I was screaming so loud when she told me you drove around the Hardys. And she was just insane about the Rock."  
  
"Oh yeah...I definitely remember her. She wanted me to take the Rock's autograph back from my son. She was hilarious."  
  
"Ahem." Matt said, smiling at the thought of this girl being one of their fans and screaming over a phone just because her friend had told her that she met the limo driver who drove them around.  
  
"And then...oh umm hi." Corinne said looking down.  
  
The driver couldn't hold back a chuckle as he walked around the car to open the door for them.  
  
"All aboard" he said, still laughing about the situation. Corinne walked in quickly, followed closely by a smiling Matt and a disgruntled Jeff.  
  
"Alright Ton," Matt said, "Off to WWF New York, I think Stephanie forgot that Amy had an autograph signing there."  
  
"Oh yeah, she told me that we were picking her up from the airport," Corinne said.  
  
"Nope, she's been at the restaurant for about two hours, I think. She was supposed to be there earlier but her flight was changed."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Soooo, you watch wrestling? Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing the conversation." Matt said, after about five minutes of awkward silence.  
  
Corinne smiled. "Oh yeah. I've been watching wrestling since I was about six. Maybe, even earlier. All I know is that, and this is really really sad, but one of my earliest memories was watching Macho Man Randy Savage marry Elizabeth, and I was totally obsessed with him and Hulk Hogan."  
  
"So, they were like your favorites?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I was six. And I turned against them when they went to WCW. I'm a one federation kind of girl ya know."  
  
"That's good to know," Matt said, looking at Jeff who was sitting next to Corinne. "So who's your favorite wrestler now?"  
  
"Well, you guys, Jericho, HHH and definitely Mr. Calloway."  
  
"Mr. Calloway? Mark Calloway? Undertaker?" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh yeah. He's probably my ultimate favorite...no offense...cause I guess his decade of destruction started when I started liking wrestling. And he's a real nice man. I wouldn't be here sitting with you guys today if it wasn't for him. He's like a second father to me."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet Mark?" Matt asked. He had no idea how she got into WWF. As far as he was concerned it was almost as hard if not harder to break into the corporation, as actually wrestling in it.  
  
"It's really very embarrassing." Corinne said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, come on," Jeff said, "tell us. We'll find out anyway and wouldn't you rather tell us than Mark or Stephanie?"  
  
"Ok, Ok. Umm I met him when I got really plastered one night and decided to walk to the WWF building."  
  
"Hmm..This sounds really interesting." Said Matt, leaning forward in eagerness.  
  
"Yeah...well I guess it is. Ok. Umm, my parents bought a condo about 5 blocks away from the WWF building when I was in high school. We lived there for about two years, then they moved to a house in northern Connecticut. I mean I used to drive past it everyday when I went to work, that's how close it was. Anyways, something happened while I was up at school so I decided to come home early from Indiana, and I didn't really feel like going to my parent's house. My friend Ben had just rented the condo from my parents so I went to visit him."  
  
"Was he your boyfriend?" Jeff interrupted.  
  
Corinne who had been looking down during the story, looked up. "Ben? Oh no. He's like my best friend. He's a year older than me. He's like a big brother type."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Shut up Jeff, stop interrupting" said Matt, hitting his brother over the head, "Go on".  
  
"Umm, okay. So basically to make a long story short, I got in, around 8, started drinking at 8:30, turned on RAW at 9, and then around 10:30, after about 15 vodka shots and Ben was having a forty very slowly and had no idea I had been drinking that much, the Undertaker came on the television. Apparently there was a sign underneath him that said that the interview was taking place at the Stamford studios and I somehow got up and started walking. Ben told me that he tried to stop me but that I was just too determined and since he saw how completely gone I was at that point he decided to just drive me there because he thought that there was no way that Undertaker would actually be there. I don't remember much of it, but basically after the 5 seconds it took to get there, I tripped my way to the front door of the building and just as I was almost at the door, um it was a glass door, I looked up and saw the Undertaker getting ready to walk out. I ran towards him and um forgot about the door so I kind of bumped into the door"  
  
Matt and Jeff looked down and tried to look sympathetic then burst out laughing. Corinne, who had turned bright red, joined in the laughter just at the thought of her self eagerly running towards the Undertaker only to be stopped by a glass door.  
  
"Please...please tell me that's all you did!" Matt said, holding his stomach in laughter.  
  
"Umm no. After Ben caught up to me, Mark and him carried me to a couch inside. When I woke up, I looked up at Mr. Calloway and ummm.... I threw up all over him."  
  
"Oh my god!" Jeff said, cracking up.  
  
"And so began my glorious rise into the WWF. After that I fell back asleep and when I woke up, Mr. Calloway was still there and he told me that Ben had had to go home to go to work and since he wanted to talk to me, he had told Ben to just leave me and that he would take me there. Apparently it had taken a lot of talking in order for Ben to leave me there, I mean Mark had to call Sara and let her talk to Ben and just all this random stuff. Anyways when I woke up, I had the worst hang over but I looked up and there was the Undertaker. We had a really long talk and I told him all of my issues and he offered to talk to Mr. McMahon about getting me an internship. And here I am now, Steffie's PA."  
  
"Wait, so what made you so upset that all of this happened again?" Jeff asked. But before Corinne could answer the limo stopped. Corinne looked outside the window, and realized that they were parked in the back of the WWF restaurant.  
  
"Umm what are we doing back here?" Corinne asked, thinking that they would have just gone inside to look for her.  
  
Matt climbed out of the car. Just then, someone wearing huge gray sweats with a hood walked out of the building and the person seemed look around and then noticed Matt standing by the black limo. And then the hood went down and Corinne realized that it was Amy. She ran from the door and jumped on Matt, kissing him all over his face. Matt started laughing and then put her down while she continued to kiss him all over his face. Then all of a sudden she said, 'Wait!' and she ran back to the door, grabbed a huge duffel bag and ran back to Matt. She put it down on the ground and looked up at Matt expectantly. Tony started to get out of the limo, but Amy told him to go back inside and just pop the trunk. Then looked down on her bag expectantly again.  
  
"Oh great. Here we go again," Jeff moaned.  
  
"What?" Corinne asked.  
  
"Alright, ready. She'll stand there and wait for him to pick up her bag and put it in the trunk. He'll refuse for a while and then he'll get irritated and put it in the trunk. Then he'll come in here and sulk for a little while and she'll climb on top of him and say, "Matty, I'm sooowrrry," Matt will ignore her and turn to the window, and then she'll tickle him until he starts to smile and then they start making out." Jeff turned around when he heard the trunk door slam down.  
  
"Oh here we go. Just watch this." He said eagerly. Matt climbed in and moved all the way to the other side of the seat. Amy climbed in and just as she was about to go closer to Matt, she noticed Corinne and Jeff who at this point had been sitting very close together. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Hi! I'm Amy." She literally bounced from her seat and extended a hand towards Corinne.  
  
"I'm Corinne" Corinne said shaking her hand. Just as Amy was about to ask her some questions, Matt interrupted and said, "Hey Ames, I need to warn you that you'll have your own room at the house." Amy who had been about to say something to Corinne suddenly looked up and she looked scared.  
  
"What? What do you mean my own room?" "Shane is being an ass, I mean is being really strict and won't let us see each other until next Sunday, well we see each other but not ya know SEE each other. You'll be hanging with Stef and Corinne for the rest of the week."  
  
"Oh." Amy was silent for a minute. Then she turned towards Matt, who was sitting quietly as if deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Matty, I'm sorry." And then she jumped on his lap and they just started kissing.  
  
Jeff who had been looking down at his watch said, "Wow, ten seconds. I guess she doesn't want to waste any time." They started laughing and Amy and Matt stopped for a minute to look up and stick their tongues out at Jeff and Corinne before getting back to what they were doing before. 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 4  
  
As the limo pulled into the estate, Shane met them at the doors and told them that dinner was ready and that training would start the next morning at around 6:30.  
  
Jeff, who had been helping Corinne out of the car turned around and stared at Shane.  
  
He swallowed hard, "6:30? A.M? In the morning? Damn, I thought we were gonna get a break."  
  
"Sucks for you Jeffro," Amy said, laughing at the perturbed expression on Jeff's face.  
  
"How are you Amy?" Shane asked as he walked out of the house.  
  
"I'm fine," said Amy, "Umm, where are you going Shane?"  
  
"Oh, ah, I just realized it's my anniversary. I'll see you all in the morning, Corinne, see that they behave and ah, Matt and Amy consider this a Christmas present. Bye!" And with that, he entered the waiting limo and drove away.  
  
"Party, Party, Party!" Adam and Jay said, joining everyone else outside.  
  
"Whatever," Matt said, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, they went to one of the cabins to like play poker and get drunk. Old folks ya know," Adam said.  
  
"So who's left?"  
  
"Umm, Shane, Shannon, you guys, and us. The usual crew."  
  
"Well I'm hungry, I don't know about ya'll but I'm getting me some eats." Matt said.  
  
"Ugh, Matt I hate it when you talk like that," Amy said following him inside the house.  
  
"Like what? Darlin'?" Matt said with an exaggerated southern accent.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Once dinner was settled, everyone settled into the huge living room to watch some of the massive collection of raw and smackdown tapes in the house.  
  
"Guys, this is so cool. They have like every single RAW and Smackdown ever made. That is awesome!" Jay said.  
  
"They only have tapes from I think last year and this year so far, and everything else is in the basement, like filed or something. Which one do you wanna watch?"  
  
" Let's watch the one where Amy and Matt kiss and forget they're on camera, that was hilarious." Adam said.  
  
'Shut up," Matt and Amy said, throwing a pillow at him. They both remembered that as well, they had been fighting before the segment and what was supposed to be a small peck, turned out to be something much more than what they bargained for.  
  
"Aims, your shirt was like half off before you both realized you were on T.V. That was great!"  
  
The banter continued between the couple and Adam, while Jeff and Corinne started to talk.  
  
"Oh so finish your story," Jeff said.  
  
"What story?" Corinne asked, confused and distracted by the information she had just found out.  
  
"Ya know, like why you decided to get drunk. Oh, sorry if you don't want to tell me don't, I'm just curious."  
  
"Oh, um I guess it's okay. Basically, umm I caught my boyfriend sleeping with one of my good friends. It was a shock and I really just couldn't handle it. And I was supposed to stay in Indiana for like the rest of the summer to do this internship in Chicago, but since I left, I basically lost it. So that was why Mr. Callahan decided to help me out and besides I had the skills that WWF needed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, about your friend, that was bitchy. So..." Jeff began.  
  
"So stop monopolizing Corinne's time Jeff! We want to talk to her too." And with that interruption, Jeff was pushed off the love chair and suddenly Corinne was sandwiched between Shane and Shannon.  
  
"So, Cori baby, tell me all about you, make my life complete." Shane said jokingly, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Hmm, has that line ever actually worked for any girl?" Corinne asked laughing at the insulted expression on his face.  
  
"I'll have you know that...well no..i actually never really need to make any lines!" Shane retorted.  
  
"Girls just love me for my adorable self." He looked up to see Jeff standing next to the couch with an outraged expression on his face. "What man? What? What's wrong with you? Yo, I told you when constipation gets to you, you just have to eat more fiber." Matt and Amy cracked up blatantly, while Corinne tried to at least to hide her laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up Shane, get up, that was my seat!" Jeff said.  
  
"Umm, no, you got up and walked around. Which means, the seat was empty, and is now my seat."  
  
"What? What world are you living in? You pushed me off." Said Jeff. Shannon, always the peacemaker could see that Jeff was getting really irritated and stood up.  
  
"Here Jeff, take my seat." After he sat down, Jeff put his arm in the back of the seat, only to encounter Shane's arm. He put his arm down and there was silence because at this time, Shane and Shannon were arguing about something.  
  
Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Corinne stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?"  
  
"I'll have a...oh damn nothing alcoholic.... a coke," Matt said.  
  
"Same here," Shane and Shannon said.  
  
"I think I'll have a margarita, and Jay will have a screwdriver." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah right, let me give your choices, Coke or water, or coke?" Corinne asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Or a coke will do just as well," Adam replied laughingly.  
  
"Oh, and can you make some popcorn? Please!" Matt asked, pouting his lip. Jeff got ready to stand up, but Amy beat him to the punch and said, "I'll help you Corinne."  
  
"Want anything Jeff?" Corinne asked.  
  
"No that's alright, but if you need anything..."  
  
"I'll be there to help," interrupted Amy, "Come on Cori." As soon as they were through the doors of the kitchen, Amy immediately asked, "So, what's up with you and Jeff?"  
  
"Jeff? Um, I don't know, I just met him today." She said, taking out a couple of soda cans in the fridge, while Amy stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave.  
  
"Oh, so you don't like him?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't think it's really about me liking him, I mean we just met. He seems really nice but I really don't know much about him, other than wrestling, and besides he has a girlfriend right?"  
  
"Nah, they broke up last year. I think he wanted to take it to the next level and she was having fun with him not being around all the time. Personally, I think she liked being able to do whatever she wanted when Jeff was traveling, I mean she had all the privileges. His house, the car, everything. Thank God, Jeff decided to wise up and realize that she wasn't taking their relationship as seriously as he was."  
  
"Oh, that's sad. Well, I'm not out for a relationship right now. I mean I really need to focus on my career right now ya know. I have a great opportunity with Stephanie to show her what I can do. I mean she's basically just looking out for me and I need to make use of that."  
  
"I understand." Amy said, looking at Corinne with a new respect. She knew what it was like to take every opportunity offered up to you and just fly with it. 


	5. ch 5

Chapter 5  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were all making fun of Jeff. "Robbing the cradle are we?" Jay said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just talking to her. Chill." Jeff replied.  
  
"I don't know Jeffy-roo, you were kind of getting possessive there." Shane said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, still irritated at Shane for his actions.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah I think Jeff has a little crush on Corinne." Jay replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hey guys, I don't know if you noticed but she's hot." Shannon said. "If you don't want her Jeff, let me have a go at it."  
  
"She's not a steak you moron," Adam said. "It doesn't seem like she's showing much interest in anyone anyways, and if she heard this conversation, I wouldn't be surprised if she just left. You're being stupid."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, "She seems really nice, she's obviously smart, and she's cute, so I mean whatever."  
  
"Whatever what?" Interrupted Amy, as she walked in carrying the big bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Whatever? I meant to say whenever. Whenever you walk into a room my world lights up." Matt said, smiling at her.  
  
"Awwww. That's so sweet. Corny and yet very very sweet." Amy put down the popcorn and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go call home, my mom hasn't been feeling too well," Shane said, getting up from the couch. "I'll be back later, wait what time are y'all gonna be here hanging out?"  
  
"Oh, only until like 12, we gotta get up early tomorrow and I want to get some real sleep!" Matt said.  
  
"Well, maybe I won't see you guys. I think I'm gonna go see how the old folks are doing," Shane replied referring to the other wrestlers.  
  
The rest of the group popped in another video, then started talking about the story lines they wished would happen. Anything from a HHH and Stone Cold long lost brothers scene to an Undertaker having an affair with Terry Runnels.  
  
"Oh crap, guys I'm gonna go to bed. You too Jeff, we need to be ready tomorrow." Matt said, getting up.  
  
"Hey Cori, is it ok if Matt and I share tonight?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, whatever. Have fun guys!" Corinne replied.  
  
"Good night Corinne, it was really nice meeting you today." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff, nice to meet you to and good night." She answered, looking straight into his eyes, neither able to look away, until Corinne finally turned around and walked up to her room. 


	6. ch 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ok, Amy after I do the bulldog, I wanna try a side Russian leg sweep  
and then go for a ddt, which you'll reverse and turn into a Twist of  
Fate and finish with a moonsault." Stephanie finished putting her hair  
back up into a ponytail and quickly bent down to adjust her kneepads.  
Amy was sitting on the makeshift ring trying to do the timing in her  
head for the moves while Corinne was writing down the sequence of  
moves that they would do. It was the middle of the week, and neither  
Corinne nor Amy had seen any of the male wrestlers since that Sunday.  
  
"Oh wait, actually Ames, I was thinking, you think you can teach me  
how to do a Suplex? Can you do it?" Stephanie asked wrinkling her  
brow.  
  
"I'm not really sure how to do that. I mean I guess we can just keep  
trying and eventually we'll get it. How about I call one of the  
wrestlers?" Amy asked, eagerly, "I know! Matt knows how to do it."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked, jumping out of the ring and grabbing her  
cell phone from her bag.  
  
The girls were in one of the rings set up near the estate. All of the  
male wrestlers had been working at the series of rings that Shane had  
on the other side of the acreage.  
  
"Hey Shane.... Yep, I've perfected the side Russian leg sweep! Be  
proud. I know too bad I'll be leaving soon.... listen Shaney, I wanna  
learn how to do a suplex, can you send Matt over here to show me?"  
Stephanie tapped her foot in impatience.  
  
"Jesus Shane, it'll take him a half and hour tops to teach me how to  
do this, I'm not a complete idiot.... No! Just send him over here all  
right...I only have a few more days to perfect our moves. I don't have  
time for this! Fine Goodbye!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Umm okay, Ames. I've got Matt on the golf cart on the way over here.  
Now I know he isn't the best one to show me how to do this, but as  
long as he does know how to do it, then I'll convince Shane to let you  
guys hang out tonight. You're looking kinda ummm well sorry to tell  
you this but basically like your dog just died. You're wilting hun!"  
Stephanie said, laughing as Amy hurriedly fixed her hair and jumped up  
to give Stephanie a hug.  
  
"Thanks Steph, you have no idea what it's like not having him around.  
I mean I haven't seen or heard his voice in 85 hours and 35 minutes,  
and it's driving me....Ah!" The golf cart came up to the gym and Matt  
ran inside, looking like he was lost in the desert and he had just  
found a watering hole.  
  
"Hey girls," he said, distractedly waving at Stephanie and Corinne  
before grabbing Amy and kissing her on the lips. "I miss you," they  
both said between kisses while Stephanie and Corinne tried to look  
away.  
  
"Umm okay, maybe I should have specified when they could be alone. But  
that's okay. Hey Cori, wanna learn how to take bumps?" Stephanie  
asked, pulling on her elbow pads, turning away from Amy and Matt who  
were now otherwise occupied.  
  
"Sure," Corinne said, excitedly jumping on the mat. As they worked,  
Matt and Amy sat on the floor beside the ring and just cuddled, and  
kissed. About 15 minutes later, Stephanie's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Shane. Yeah, he was just teaching me how to do it. Yup,  
he'll be there in about 15 minutes.... I'm sorry...oh he was in the  
middle of trying out a new move? Whoops, sorry. Okay, yeah sure, talk  
to you later." She hung up the phone then said, "Matt, come on, show  
me how to do the suplex now and then get your butt back there. Shane  
is shitting bricks." It took her around 5 minutes to learn the  
execution, then after Matt left, it took Amy and her another 2 hours  
to perfect it. And once that move was done, the girls decided to call  
it a night and to get back in the ring the next day. 


	7. ch 7

Chapter 7  
  
It was the last night of the week. The countless hours of training and  
creation of new moves were finally ending and Corinne and Amy met up  
in Amy's room to relax. Amy and Corinne had gotten pretty close in the  
past few days since their first meeting but had not had a lot of time  
to talk since Corinne had gone over to the offices almost every day  
while Amy and Steph finished setting up their final match. Now, they  
ran to the kitchen and grabbed 3 bags of chips and soda and chose nail  
polish to do their nails with.  
  
"So finish telling me about how you and Matt got together." Corinne  
said, gingerly picking up a chip with her wet nails.  
  
"Well you mean like the first time or the second time?" Amy said,  
blowing at her nails.  
  
"I don't know...both I guess. I can't believe you guys ever had  
problems. You're so disgustingly sweet together."  
  
"Umm, well now our relationship is much better than it was before. I  
mean Matt is definitely not innocent, he used to be a player, I'll  
admit to that" Amy said, "I mean the first time I met him, he was just  
arrogant, but I mean I was totally attracted to him. I'll admit, his  
looks were the first thing I noticed, his looks but he just had this  
inner strength. I mean I met him when I was just starting out at  
wrestling and I knew then that I was going to make it my life. For  
him, wrestling is just his heart and soul. He loves every single thing  
about it, and I mean all you have to do is talk to him and you can  
just feel how much respect he has for the sport. And he is so  
confident. He knows himself and he's comfortable with the way that he  
is. I remember when I first met him, I met him through another  
wrestler friend who had actually warned me not to get involved with  
him cause he was definitely a player."  
  
"An you still went out with him?" Corinne asked, shocked that Amy  
still went out with him after that news.  
  
"Well, no. Of course not, at first I was totally adamant that he and I  
were only going to train together and that was it. But as we got  
closer, it was getting harder and harder for me to hide how I felt  
about him. And I mean we knew each other for like 3 months before we  
started going out. It's really actually kinda funny because the main  
reason that I gave him a chance was because his best friend, other  
than Jeff of course, Shane, confronted me. He basically cornered me  
out one day and asked me when I was gonna put Matt out of his misery.  
He said that Matt had been celibate for three months and had not even  
gone clubbing since he had met me."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Hell no. I thought he was hot but I was not gonna put myself at risk  
to get hurt. Now as wrestlers back then Jeff and Matt weren't popular  
yet and like they were in the WWF but it wasn't regular, a few house  
shows, you know here and there or like just being jobbers, but they  
were basically traveling 5 days a week. And then I realized that every  
single day off he had had since we met he had gone to wherever I was,  
just to see me. And so that night I went to surprise him at his venue  
and ummm, I just walked in and sat as one of the audience in like the  
front row cause I knew someone there. And he walked out and didn't  
notice me at first And then when he was standing up on the ropes he  
noticed me and he didn't hear the bell ring and oh, he missed so many  
moves that night cause he was trying so hard to not look over, but he  
was just totally distracted, and that's when I knew. He was as crazy  
about me and I was about him."  
  
"Awwwww...that's soo sweet." Corinne said, smiling at the thought of  
Matt, screwing up just because Amy was around. "But you guys still  
broke up? What happened?"  
  
"Well, they got popular. And they were going to more and more spots,  
getting more airtime and then there were autograph signings and I was  
doing my own thing in the Indy scene and ECW. I remember staying up  
really late one night and me and this wrestler that I met in Lima just  
talked about our problems in our relationship. And his was much worse  
than mine cause that girl was just a bitch. But I realized that I  
didn't want to hurt that much. I mean I hardly ever saw him and I  
loved him but I just knew it wasn't the right time for us. So I broke  
it off with him and it was the ultimate hardest thing I've ever had to  
do. And like oh god, seeing his face when I told him that I wanted to  
end it. Ugh, I could just cry thinking about it now. He just looked so  
betrayed and he didn't say anything, he just turned around and walked  
away. I got a letter from him a few weeks later umm saying basically  
that he understood and that he would always love me and if I ever  
needed him that he would always be there. I didn't write back, I just  
didn't think it would help both of us get over it." Corinne and Amy  
were silent for a moment when all of a sudden they heard a tapping  
noise from the door connected to the balcony.  
  
"What the heck..." Amy said standing up from the bed. As she got  
closer, she grabbed a poker near the fireplace and flipped the light  
switch on. Outside were a shivering Matt and Jeff, wearing pajamas and  
wifebeaters.  
  
"Holy shit, Matt get in!" She quickly opened the door and hugged him,  
then closed the door before Jeff could come in eliciting an angry  
growl from Jeff and laughter from Corinne.  
  
"Hey babe, I just realized that your room had a rose trellis right  
underneath it. Not too bright of Shane huh?" He said teeth chattering.  
  
"Yeah, and not too bright of you to just realize it today, and it was  
really really smart of you to climb a balcony in nothing but pjs.  
Couldn't you have grabbed a coat?" Amy said leading him towards the  
couch.  
  
"Yeah I could have, and then I could also have gotten my coat caught  
on the trellis climbing the balcony and risk not seeing you. Hey, let  
Jeff in Amy come on!" Matt said after he had sat down on the couch and  
Amy had situated herself on him.  
  
"No!" Amy said, making herself comfortable, as she nuzzled Matt's neck  
inhaling his familiar scent.  
  
Corinne stood up from the bed and let Jeff inside. He gratefully said  
thank you and they both stood near the door, just staring at each  
other.  
  
"Oh great, like this isn't awkward," Corinne thought inwardly.  
  
"Hey guys," Amy yelled, "close the friggin door, you're letting cold  
air in!"  
  
Jeff and Corinne walked inside. "Umm, did you guys actually have to  
climb the balcony? I mean I really think that if you had just asked  
Shane he would have let y'all visit." Corinne said as Jeff and her sat  
on either side of the bed while Matt and Amy cuddled on the couch.  
  
"Yeah I know, but Matt over there thought it would be more romantic if  
he climbed the balcony for Amy. I swear Amy, the things you make my  
brother do! He used to be normal."  
  
"Awww...you really did that for me? That's soo sweet!" And they  
started kissing, completely forgetting that there were two other  
people in the room with them. 


	8. ch 8

Chapter 8  
  
The room was silent except for some small sounds from Amy and Matt.  
All of a sudden there was a loud moan and Corinne and Jeff immediately  
turned away.  
  
"Umm, hey, Corinne you wanna take a walk?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. Let me just grab a coat." And she walked out of Amy's room  
to her room  
  
"Hey guys. Guys!" Matt and Amy stayed occupied, "Hey Matt, would you  
come up for air please, I need some advice."  
  
Matt pulled away, but Amy continued pecking his face and neck. "What  
Jeff?"  
  
"Okay, Ames stop, I can't concentrate when you're trying to eat my  
brothers face! Come on she'll be back soon!"  
  
"Wait!" Amy said, "Oh my god, YOU like Corinne. Ah! That's so cute!"  
  
"Ok, we're just gonna go for a walk, I'm not proposing or anything I  
just wanna hang out with her like in the future ya know."  
  
"Jeff, um why are you so nervous? You're not usually like this with  
girls."  
  
"She's not like the other girls I go for, but she seems really nice  
and..."  
  
"Her hair's one color and she actually has a brain?" Amy said,  
laughing out loud when Matt tried to shut her up.  
  
"And I need a shirt," Jeff said, he looked at Amy who immediately  
jumped off of Matt and ran to her closet, blocking him from it.  
  
"No Jeff, Matt gave that to me, it has his smell, it's the only way I  
can sleep! I love that shirt! You're not using it." Jeff picked her up  
and threw her back to Matt who just laughed and said, "It's alright  
Aims, I'll give you another shirt." Jeff went into the closet and took  
out a worn, long sleeved hardy boys shirt. He knew that Amy never went  
anywhere without it.  
  
"Anyways, what should I do?" Jeff asked running his fingers through  
his currently blue hair as he pulled on the shirt  
  
"What should you do about what?" Corinne said pulling on a long  
sweater jacket.  
  
"Oh nothing." Jeff said, "Let's go." Walking towards the balcony.  
  
"Umm, Jeff where are you going?" Corinne said, "Let's go through the  
front door."  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked, "The lake is closer if we just jump the balcony."  
  
"Ah, umm, ok, umm, I'm scared of heights."  
  
"Really? You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No really Jeff, I'm scared of heights."  
  
Amy laughed, "Don't worry about it Cori, Jeff'll take care of you.  
He'll ummm hold your hand.."  
  
"You do realize that if ya'll hadn't been arguing about which way you  
should go, you could have just used the front door?" Matt said.  
  
"Well we didn't so come on, let's go through the balcony." Jeff  
retorted.  
  
"Um, okay" Corinne said reluctantly, "But I swear if I die..."  
  
"You won't die, come on!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Have fun guys." Amy said waving at them as they went into the  
balcony.  
  
Ten minutes later and only a few shrieks from Corinne, they were on  
the ground. "See now that wasn't all that bad was it?" Jeff said,  
holding her hand, he felt terrible, he could feel her hand shaking and  
knew that she had been genuinely scared.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah it wasn't so bad. Right." Corinne answered, tightly  
holding his hand.  
  
They walked slowly, still holding hands towards the lake shining from  
the moonlight.  
  
As they sat down on the grass, Jeff said, "You know, I'm really glad  
we're alone here. I feel like I haven't seen you since the first day  
we got here."  
  
"Umm you haven't seen me since the first day."  
  
"Oh yeah, true." Jeff looked down on the grass, thinking, I guess I  
shouldn't tell her that I've watched her jogging outside everyday  
since they had gotten there. Yeah idiot, she'll think you're a  
freaking stalker. "So, what have you been up to since we got here."  
  
"I've been going to the Stamford office. Just trying to familiarize  
myself with everything. I only have five more months of school, and  
then I'm going straight into what Stephs' been doing all her life. I  
just wish that she had more time to train me, but I think she's  
staying a month and then that's it, Kyle and her wanna have kids as  
soon as possible." She shook her head. "I guess I'm nervous. What  
about you? What have you been doing since we got here?"  
  
"Jumping off of anything and everything they can bring to the ring."  
  
"Really?" Corinne asked smiling at the disgruntled expression on  
Jeff's face.  
  
"Nah, I've been trying a few different kinds of jumps and flips, you  
know. It's kinda cool that we have this week to just do whatever we  
want to each other. I mean I got to wrestle Shane and Shannon, I  
haven't done that in years. It's been fun. But I'll be glad when we  
get back on the road. I miss that rush I get when you hear people  
screaming for you and stuff."  
  
"Well, we're all leaving tomorrow so..." She let the sentence lie, not  
knowing what to say.  
  
"So are you gonna go to any shows or anything?" He stood up and held  
out his hand for her and she stood up as well to walk around.  
  
"Yeah, there's a show in Chicago in like three weeks. I'll be there  
for that one."  
  
"Good. I feel like I've known you for so long, I mean I just feel  
really comfortable with you ya know."  
  
"I feel really comfortable with all of you guys. It's funny, cause I  
never would have thought you guys would be the way you are. You're so,  
real."  
  
"Real? What'd you think we'd be like?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Just somehow different than the way you are. Not  
that I don't like the way you are, but just different."  
  
"Ok. I guess I get you. It's funny. I guess because I'm around  
wrestlers so much, I never really think about what it's like for other  
people looking into our world. When I was going out with my last  
girlfriend, I though she really understood what it would be like to go  
out with a wrestler. We went out for almost three years."  
  
"And then what happened?" Corinne asked, feeling guilty since Amy had  
already told her.  
  
"Well, I proposed. And at first she said yes, but I told her that I  
was thinking of quitting wrestling so we could be together more. I  
mean I had money. But she didn't want me to. I know Amy thinks that it  
was all about the money, and maybe she was right. Amy and Matt still  
don't know that I told her that I was gonna quit wrestling for her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff. You must have really loved her."  
  
"I know, and in some ways I still do. I just feel betrayed ya know. I  
mean I thought that she would be happy."  
  
"I would have been." She blushed, unsure if she had said the right  
thing.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said, squeezed her hand and smiled.  
  
"Wanna head back inside?" he asked, and she nodded her head before  
walking back. 


	9. ch 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning was a blur, with exchanging phone numbers and last  
minute packing, it was sort of like camp with less tears. Around  
twenty wrestlers gathered in the main hall with their bags, waiting  
for Vince to give them the ok to leave. Corinne was in Amy's room,  
watching as Amy, who had woken up a half an hour late tried to throw  
everything in her bag. In record time, five minutes later, Corinne  
lugged Amy's duffel bag down the stairs as Amy finished putting on her  
make up and clothes. She was halfway down the stairs when Jeff walked  
over to help her, while Amy slid down the banister of the stairs.  
  
"Whew. That was fun. Thanks Cori!" She said smiling and taking her bag  
back.  
  
"Alright, is everyone here now?" Mr. McMahon asked, "Fine. I just  
wanted all of you to know that I'm very happy with everything that I  
have seen this week. According to Shane all of you worked amazingly  
hard and I can't wait to see the fruits of our labor in the ring in  
the next coming weeks. You're all free to go. See you on Monday in  
Cincinnati. Good-bye folks. The limos will be here soon and all of you  
who brought your own cars, I believe they all should be in the  
driveway. Enjoy your day off."  
  
"Aww, bye Corinne. I'm gonna miss you. I can't believe we only met  
last week. You make sure you call me when you get back to school." Amy  
said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Aims, I'll make sure to call." Corinne said returning the hug,  
then turned around to be pulled into another hug by Jason and Adam.  
  
"We'll miss ya Rinnie-rinne-rinne."  
  
"Oh, bye guys. Stop acting like we're never gonna see each other  
again, you're gonna make me cry." Corinne said, before once again  
being pulled into a hug by Shane and Shannon. Shannon soon let go,  
but Shane draped his arm around her.  
  
"Now, listen here babe, I've written up my email address, cell phone  
number, home number, and beeper number. If you ever need any sugar you  
know who to call." He said, winking at her. "Or if someone's bugging  
you, you still give me a call and I'll make sure I'll come down and  
beat the crap out of them."  
  
"Umm...Thanks Shane."  
  
"Hey, I want a hug too." Matt said pouting his lips.  
  
"Bye Matt," She giggles as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then she turned around one more time and encountered Jeff.  
  
"Hey you." He said.  
  
"Hey yourself," she answered back.  
  
"Good, now that we haven't said good bye, I'm just gonna give you a  
hug and hold my breath until I see you in Chicago right? I refuse to  
say good-bye to you. It won't be a good bye I really will miss you."  
He said.  
  
"I'll miss you too Jeff." She said and returned the hug. He leaned  
down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She watched as he went into the limo along with the rest of the group  
and was surprised when as the limo was driving down the driveway he  
stuck his head out of the sunroof.  
  
"I expect a call tonight or else!" He yelled. Then waved until they  
were out of sight. 


	10. ch 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Oh god. I'm so mad. I can't believe that asshole professor of mine  
scheduled this test tomorrow. Now I can't go to the show!" Corinne  
said on the phone to Amy. "I'm really sorry Aims, how long will you  
guys be in Chicago?"  
  
"Tonight and tomorrow. Come tomorrow. Jeff will be really, really  
upset, he was really looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"I know I was really looking forward to seeing all of you guys. And  
that's why I won't call him, because I know he'll be able to convince  
me to just screw the test which I obviously can't so could you just  
tell him why I couldn't come. I'll try to come tomorrow but no  
promises."  
  
"Ok, sure but first you've got to tell me what's up with you guys?"  
Amy asked. She was alone in the girl's locker room brushing her hair  
when she had received the call from Corinne on her cell.  
  
"Nothing. A lot of phone conversations. But that's it. I feel like  
he's one of my best friends now."  
  
"Yep, best friends with whom you are majorly attracted to."  
  
"No, it's not even like that. I just feel really comfortable with  
him."  
  
"Well that's good. Jeff needs someone else to talk to other than Matt  
and me. I always feel bad because I know we leave him out sometimes. I  
can't help that. I'm not into that whole being shared between brothers  
thang," Amy said laughingly. "Ooh, crap look at the time. Listen hun I  
gotta go over my lines for tonight. I'll talk to you later ok? Oh no,  
you have to study. Well call me tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Amy finished fixing her hair and grabbed her script to read over when  
a knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in," She said. Matt and Jeff walked in with their hands covering  
their eyes.  
  
"Is everyone kosher?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm the only one in here." She responded.  
  
"Oh no! Definitely NOT KOSHER. AHHH. I'm melting." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh shut up Jeff." Matt hit him over the head, and then sat down next  
to Amy.  
  
"Hey, Aims, where's Corinne. It's almost showtime. She should be here  
by now, but she hasn't called me yet. You don't think something  
happened do you?" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, yeah I actually just got off the phone with her. She can't come."  
  
"Why not?" Jeff said incredulously.  
  
"She has a huge test. She wanted me to tell you because she said that  
you'd be able to convince her to screw the test over."  
  
"Hey, that's not true." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, right. All you've been talking about since yesterday was you  
were going to see her for the first time in almost a month. Don't lie  
and say that you wouldn't have tried to convince her to come  
regardless of the test." Matt said.  
  
"Oh well whatever, No I wouldn't. Let me call her." He said.  
  
"No way, dude, she's studying. She said she'll call you later." Amy  
said. Jeff pouted and sulked. He had really been looking forward to  
seeing Corinne again. Now that he had gotten to know her even more, he  
knew he definitely wanted to start something with her.  
  
The show went fine. No spots were missed and Amy nailed her interview.  
Just as they were about to leave for the night, Stephanie came into  
the dressing room to talk with Jeff and Matt.  
  
"Hey guys. Now I know you know that in the next few months, I'll be  
wrapping up my role here. I had an idea about a story line that I  
wanted to run by you. Especially you Jeff."  
  
"Uh, sure Steph. What is it?"  
"Well, you're still one of our top baby faces, and with Jericho and  
Benoit involved with other things, I just thought this would work with  
you. Remember a few years back, you gave me that twist of fate after  
Lita and Matt got beat up?"  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Well, here's the deal. The way that I was gonna be written off was  
that my personal assistant, who at this time is non-existent but we're  
looking at a few talents. We should be ready with one tomorrow." Steph  
paused in her thought.  
  
"Oh, man, when you said personal assistant I thought you meant  
Corinne." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, no. Cori isn't a wrestler, and whoever does this role would have  
to be somewhat experienced. Cause the way that we'll do this is that  
you and her will be together. She'll be introduced as a heel, who is  
following everything I tell her to do. She will be introduced to you  
and you will immediately develop feelings for her. But she's a heel so  
people will think she's only using you. I was thinking that maybe I'll  
catch HHH staring at her or something and I'll get mad. And she'll say  
something like oh no, I don't like your husband. I'm completely loyal  
to you Steph. But I won't believe both of them. I decide to kill three  
birds with one stone. I'll get revenge for what you did to me, and to  
prove her loyalty to me, I'm gonna make HHH beat you up and she will  
watch, and in turn HHH will prove that he loves me so much that he  
would do this for me."  
  
"Wow, this sounds really involved." Matt said.  
  
"Yep, this is a lot of acting Jeff." Steph said, "Is that ok?"  
  
" Well I'll give it a go. So then what else happens?"  
  
"Then as he's beating you up. We're gonna show that my assistant will  
freak because she didn't expect it, and she'll come out and hit HHH  
with a chair or something. And we'll make sure that Matt and Lita will  
be injured or something so that this will all work out. Anyways,  
what'll happen will be that she will challenge me to a match and if I  
lose she gets my portion of the company and I can never come back. Now  
throughout all of this, this girl will be soaking in moves from all  
the wrestlers so when she finally gets her hand on me, she'll know all  
of the moves and it'll look like she was always good the whole time.  
Then she'll be the baby face and Paul will be left to defend my honor.  
Well what do you think?"  
  
"Wow. That sounds awesome. Did you come up with that Steph?" Jeff  
asked.  
  
"Actually Corinne came up with most of it. She never actually said  
that you should play the role but she hinted at it enough that I got  
the drift that you should play it."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Well Steph, we should go. We'll see ya tomorrow." Matt  
said, and pulled his brother with him out the door. 


	11. ch 11

Chapter 11  
  
Corinne eagerly took the keys offered to her by her friend Liam.  
  
"Oh, thank you soo much Liam. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate  
you letting me use your car to go to Michigan. I owe you one." It was  
Tuesday morning and Corinne who had been upset about not being able to  
go to the Chicago show was offered a shining opportunity by Liam.  
  
"Hey, that's cool. You'll own the car by the end of the year anyways,  
it'll be basically your mileage." He said, before giving her a hug and  
helping her into the car. "You just make sure to bring me back a  
shirt.  
  
The car was a black wrangler that Liam had owned for three years and  
which he was tired of. Corinne and him had worked out a deal that by  
the end of the year, she would be able to own his car, and she had  
been giving him down payments since. "Bye!"  
  
She pulled up at the arena at almost 8:00 and ran in. She was almost  
stopped by a guard, but she had her backstage id with her and so was  
able to run from the parking lot into the backstage area quickly. She  
arrived in the middle of a crisis. Vince was on the phone.  
  
"Damn it! Listen Joe; you told me that Olivia was going to be here. We  
need to start this story line today. She's pregnant? Well then...oh  
forget it. Good bye!" He hung up the phone. "Goddamned bookers!" Vince  
said.  
  
"Oh relax dad, we'll just move it to next week." Steph said. "Oh my  
god Cori!"  
  
"Hi. How are you?" Corinne said, smiling as Stephanie pulled her into  
a bear hug.  
  
"Well, we were gonna start a storyline tonight, but that's out. Hey  
Pat, can you tell Jeff that we won't be on for tonight." Stephanie  
said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I did all my work for school all last night and this morning so  
I could make sure I would be able to come today. I wanted to surprise  
Amy, Jeff and Matt."  
  
"Yeah, Jeff will be surprised. He's in his locker room, actually...Oh  
my god! Corinne!" Amy yelled, interrupting Stephanie.  
  
"Hey girl," Corinne said.  
  
"Oh, Jeff is going to be so surprised. Didn't you tell him last night  
that you wouldn't be able to make it at all?"  
  
"Yeah, but I just wanted to surprise everyone."  
  
"Hey, girls. You mind if I interrupt?" Vince said, winking at Corinne  
but keeping a firm voice for Amy and Steph.  
  
"I don't have a person to go and knock on Jeff's door. You feel like  
being an extra tonight Corinne? They're about to do a shot at Matt and  
Jeff's locker room. They'll be talking. All you have to do is knock on  
the door and tell them that they're up."  
  
"Sure, this'll be fun. Are they still on that angle with Shannon and  
Shane?" Corinne asked.  
  
"Yep," replied Amy, and with that they ran to the locker room.  
  
On Camera:  
"I don't know bro. There's something different about them now." Matt  
said.  
  
"Well I don't know. They're still our friends." Jeff said.  
  
Knock.  
  
"Come in" Matt said.  
  
"Hey guys, you're up." Corinne said peeking her head into the shot.  
  
"Who the...oh, okay." Matt said.  
  
The camera focused on Jeff's face that was in shock at this point, his  
face frozen with his mouth hanging open. He realized what he was doing  
and knew he couldn't say her name so he tried to act nonchalant but  
couldn't quite hide the shock on his face.  
  
"Cut!" Someone yelled.  
  
Jeff got up and ran to her. "Corinne! When I heard your voice I was  
just like, HOLY SHIT she's here, and I couldn't do anything."  
  
Meanwhile back to Vince's office. Stephanie and Vince rewound the tape  
of the shot from the guy's locker room.  
  
"Dad, they've got a lot of chemistry going on there. I think that she  
should play my assistant."  
  
"I don't know Steph, she's still in school. She can't travel with us  
and she isn't trained."  
  
"No, I know dad. We'll just do the tapings on the weekend. Umm, like  
the backstage stuff. It'll be a teaser, and we can get someone to  
train her can't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't get too excited about this Steph. She's still got  
school and we don't know if she'll be willing to do this."  
  
"Don't worry dad, I'll talk to her."  
  
"Stephanie, don't force her."  
  
"I won't Daddy, come on, this is me. Would I ever force anyone to do a  
storyline just because I wanted him or her to?"  
  
"You really want me to answer that one Steph?"  
  
"Hey, when I had a crush on Andrew Martin, that was just a one time  
thing, I swear! I'll talk to her. Besides, we have to see if the  
audience catches on to the shot, then we'll see if I should even try.  
See ya later!" 


	12. 12

Chapter 12  
  
Amy and Corinne were in Amy's hotel room looking at the rumors going  
around about the wrestling scene.  
  
"Ugh, I swear to god, if one more person say's that I'm dating Jeff,  
I'm going to throw up." Amy said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Well, maybe if you just came out and said you were really dating  
Matt, the rumors would stop."  
  
"No, we both decided we were going to stay "single" for fan's sake."  
  
"Umm, okay, what are you guys a boy band now?"  
  
"Whatever, oh look, here's one about you. Wow that was quick." Amy  
said, scrolling down the computer screen.  
  
"Me? What's it say?"  
  
"Whoa, it says that you're Jeff's ex-girlfriend and that's why he  
looked all shocked."  
  
"Oh, well that's interesting. Where is my "ex-boyfriend" by the way?"  
  
"I think he was supposed to go clubbing tonight. But I think he might  
be looking for you."  
  
"Yeah, right. Stop looking at me like that, we're just friends."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
Down the Hall:  
  
"Hey, Jay, did Corinne leave? I saw her before we fought and then when  
I got backstage afterwards she was gone."  
  
"Oh, I think she's with Amy."  
  
"Well, where's Amy?"  
  
"Up my butt and around the corner, I don't know. I would say with  
Matt, but he's not here so I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Oh, well, give me your phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To call Amy to find out where Corinne is. I already called her dorm  
so I'm sure she's not home yet."  
  
"OK, listen Jeff before I let you use my minutes, I have a question  
for you," Jay said looking straight at Jeff.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you know how much you like her?"  
  
"What? No, she's my friend. At first there was that attraction, but I  
mean I'm over that." Jeff said seriously.  
  
"Yeah sure....ok. Well, here's the phone." Jay said handing over the  
cell phone, shaking his head disbelievingly.  
  
"Hey Aims, where are you?"  
  
"I'm sitting here in bed, watching Corinne make out with some guy.  
Hang on let me separate them."  
  
"What?" Jeff yelled on the phone, knocking over Jay in the process as  
he stood up from the hotel bed.  
  
"What's going on Jeff?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeff who was  
now pacing the floor angrily.  
  
"Corinne's making out with some guy."  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry?" Jay said.  
  
"Hello," Corinne said laughing, "Shut up Amy!"  
  
"Hey, Jeff, Amy's going insane."  
  
"Are you with a guy?"  
  
"What? No, I was just in the bathroom. What'd she tell you?"  
  
"In the bathroom? Oh, nothing, she's dead though. Where are you guys?"  
Jeff said, looking at Jay who was on the floor laughing.  
  
"We're at the hotel room, looking at rumors and stuff. I'll be leaving  
in an hour though, so come over."  
  
"Oh, I'm on my way right now." Jeff said, grabbing his jacket and the  
door, before throwing the phone at Jay.  
  
"Hey, Jeff. Hang on a sec."  
  
"What Jay?"  
  
"I got one more question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you want her more?"  
  
"Shut up," Jeff answered before slamming the door and running to Amy's  
room.  
  
Corinne stood up from the bed to open the door.  
  
"Hey you," Jeff said, leaning on the door.  
  
"Hey yourself," Corinne answered back. It was their staple greeting.  
  
"Hey, Cori, look this one actually got it right. It says that you're  
Stephanie's personal assistant and that you will be taking over her  
role in the back."  
  
"Oh, wow, who's that one by?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's cool. How the heck do they get this info?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Hey Cori, what, I don't get a hug?" Jeff said.  
  
"Nope, you already got one before." Corinne said.  
  
"Awww, Jeffy, I'll give you a hug," Amy said.  
  
"Ah, no thanks, you're dirty."  
  
"Eww, fine then, get out of my room."  
  
"Make me... so you're going back to school soon?" Jeff said, lying  
down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, this sucks guys, I wish I could just stay here with you, but  
I've got class at 10 tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Jeff said but was interrupted by the shrill ring of the  
telephone.  
  
"I got it," Corinne said. "Oh hey Steph. Yeah I read the rumor mill  
too. That was cool, Jeff must have looked really really dumb to garner  
this much attention."  
  
"Well, listen, my dad and I were talking and we think you should play  
the role."  
  
"What role?"  
  
"Remember the one that you and I made up, my P.A. and she'll  
eventually get my piece of the company after I lose."  
  
"What? Oh, Steph, I would love to, but with school and everything else  
I can't."  
  
"No, listen we'll take this slowly. We'll do the backstage scenes  
ahead of time in the weekend. You'll be this face that the audience  
keeps seeing it'll be great. And I've already talked to Nora about  
faking an injury so she can train you. She's willing to stay in South  
Bend until school ends. You guys can train whenever you're free."  
  
"Um, I'll think about it okay Steph. I have to go now though."  
  
"Alright hun, but give me a call as soon as you make a decision. Bye."  
  
"Bye Steph." Corinne said as she hung up the phone and sat down on the  
bed with a dazed look on her face. 


	13. 13

Chapter 13  
  
Amy and Jeff looked at each other and then looked at Corinne who was  
still sitting on the bed staring into space.  
  
"Hey Corinne, what was that all about?" Jeff asked looking concerned.  
  
"Umm, Steph just asked me if I wanted to play the role of her  
assistant."  
  
"You mean like the one on TV? The assistant that's going to take over  
Steph's role as a wrestler?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whoa, this is, this is..." Amy began.  
  
"This is awesome. So now you can travel with us and train with us and  
just be with us all the time. That'll be cool. No more sitting alone  
in the back for me..."Jeff stopped as he realized that both Amy and  
Corinne were looking at him as though he had gone mad.  
  
"Shut up Jeff." Amy said. "Cori, listen why don't we go downstairs and  
talk about this. Let's go get some coffee."  
  
"I wish I could but I really have to head back to school. I have to  
think about this. I'll see you guys later." Corinne said as she  
grabbed her bag and keys and walked out. Amy began to stand up but  
Jeff pushed her gently back down.  
  
"Let me talk to her alone Aims."  
  
"Ok, but Jeff, please don't force her into anything."  
  
"Hey Corinne, wait up." Jeff said, running towards the elevator where  
she was waiting.  
  
"Yeah?" Corinne said as she stepped into the open elevator with him.  
  
"I'm really sorry about my assumptions back there. You know this is  
totally your choice and that I would be happy even if you decided you  
didn't want to take the role."  
  
"I know Jeff, I understand." As they arrived to the lobby area, they  
walked silently to the parking lot where her car was. She turned and  
gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll call you sometime this week okay. Take care. Bye." Jeff waved  
good-bye and watched as she sped off into the night.  
  
Later that night, when Corinne arrived back to the dorm sometime after  
midnight, her roommate had already fallen asleep but, she couldn't. So  
she grabbed the portable phone and dialed Amy's cell phone.  
  
"Hello," answered a groggy voice.  
  
"Amy?" Corinne asked tentatively, "Sorry for calling so late. I'll let  
you go back to sleep."  
  
"Cori? No no, wait don't hang up, I wanted to talk to you," Amy  
responded sounding more awake.  
  
"I'm really sorry that I woke you up."  
  
"Oh it's okay, I had just dozed off. Don't worry about it. Now listen  
I wanted to talk to you about this whole wrestling business," Amy said  
concernedly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to do it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm really confused right now. I mean part of me wants  
to do it. I mean this is a chance of a lifetime for me. I've always  
known I've wanted to work for the WWF, but I mean this would totally  
just immerse me in it. But I don't know."  
  
"What's got you worried, like the physical part of it?"  
  
"Well that of course, I'm not like you Aims. I've never trained for  
anything in my life. Up until college I was overweight. It's taken me  
almost four years to look like this. I should have known something was  
up when Steph wanted to teach me how to take bumps."  
  
"Wait, you were overweight? I would never have thought that, well I  
mean when we were at the house you ran everyday. I thought you were  
just like healthy like that."  
  
"Oh no, definitely not. That running was so I can stay the way that I  
am now."  
  
"Wow. But then so what's the problem, losing that weight must give you  
confidence right?"  
  
"Well yes, but wait, no, because I don't know if I'm fit enough for  
this."  
  
"You are. If not yet you will be. Who'd they say would train you if  
you were to agree to do this?"  
  
"Nora."  
  
"Nora's awesome. She's one of the best wrestlers and best trainers in  
the business. She taught me a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know. And I mean with school and all this going  
on."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about you and your school too. That's why I got  
so mad at Jeff before. Because all I could think of was how hard you  
worked for this."  
  
"I know, but Stephanie was very understanding about that and said that  
they would work with my schedule. But there's my family as well."  
  
"What about your family," Amy said hesitantly as she heard the sudden  
sadness in Corinne's voice.  
  
"My dad isn't exactly speaking to me right now."  
  
"What? Are you serious? Why?"  
  
"Because I mean when I first interned for the WWF, he was proud of me.  
He hates wrestling and anything to do with it, but I've always been  
fascinated with it. I guess he figured I would grow out of it."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Well, I didn't. And then I told him a few months ago and that I was  
definitely going to work for them and that I was going to be traveling  
and majorly involved. He got really upset and basically told me that I  
was wasting my education and time. We fought about it and he just  
stopped talking to me."  
  
"And wrestling would?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean if he was that upset with me just for working in  
the company. What'll he say if I told him I was actually going to go  
out there and wrestle?"  
  
"Oh man, I understand. But seriously this is your life and, it's all  
up to you Cori. I say give yourself a few days and if you ever need  
me, I'm only a phone call away."  
  
"Thanks Amy. I'll let you go back to sleep now ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amy was just about to fall back asleep again when the phone rang.  
Thinking it was Corinne again, she grabbed the phone and said, "Don't  
worry Cor, everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Cor? Did she call you?" Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff?" Amy asked.  
  
"When did she call you?" Jeff asked at the same time that Amy said,  
"What do you want?"  
  
"She didn't call me." Jeff said, and Amy smiled since she could almost  
see the hurt and disgruntled expression on his face. "I'm her friend,  
she should have called me for advice," he continued.  
  
"Ok, listen I'm not trying to steal her away from you so chill. But  
honestly, you're a little biased wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Biased? No, I was actually thinking that I really don't want her to  
do it. See that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jeff said. Amy  
sat up in surprise.  
  
"Wait, you don't want her to do it? What brought this change on?"  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Oh, man. Can I tell you how strange you are? Wait hold on, there's  
another call." She clicked over and heard Matt's low voice.  
  
"Hey Baby."  
  
"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?" Amy asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm alright, I can't feel my shoulders. I've had so much ice on it."  
  
"I wish I was there with you right now."  
  
"Well just two more days and then you get to come home too. We're you  
on the other line, it only rang once."  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to Jeff. But he'll hang up once he realizes that  
I'm not switching back." Amy said.  
  
"Oh, no don't do that. I actually just got off the phone with him.  
He's feeling pretty badly about that thing with Corinne."  
  
"Why? She doesn't care what he says, I told her this was all about  
her. Her choice, her life..."  
  
"Yeah, but you know Jeff, he'll go on and on about this, feeling  
guilty and all that."  
  
"Alright, well then I guess I better talk to him. Can I call you back  
later?"  
  
"No, you need sleep Amy. I want you to rest, you have a long day  
tomorrow."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're coming home this weekend right?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy said despondently. She knew Matt was right but she loved  
falling asleep to the sound of his voice.  
  
"Then I promise you that I'll stay with you all weekend. We'll have  
one of those weekends where we don't see or talk to anyone....not even  
Jeff or at least try to have one...okay?"  
  
"Ok, but I miss you."  
  
"Miss you too baby. Now go and get some rest. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Amy clicked over to hear Jeff singing Yellow Ledbetter, or  
rather moaning off-key to the rhythm of Eddie Vedder's voice.  
  
"Okay, I'm back."  
  
"And I la la la....I don't wanna stay. Oh do you see it on the  
porch...huh? Oh, hey Aims. Was that Corinne?"  
  
"No. It was your brother."  
  
"Oh, well so I was thinking, if she wrestles, she'll get hurt right?"  
  
"I don't know Jeff, hmmm, do you get hurt?" Amy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well yeah, but..."  
  
"Then I'd have to say that yes she would definitely get hurt."  
  
"You wanna cut back on the sarcasm doomy Dumas, damn," an irritated  
Jeff answered back.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."  
  
"But wait..."  
  
"No Jeff, I'll talk to you about this later. As far as Corinne is  
concerned, you can't make any decisions for her. Now you say that you  
don't want her to wrestle and frankly, I don't think she should talk  
to you until she's made the decision for herself. And don't call her  
and try to dilute her mind with your insane theories and oh so  
enlightening realizations such as, if she wrestles she might get  
hurt." Amy said quickly and mockingly.  
  
"But..." Jeff began.  
  
"Bye Jeff." Amy said as she hung up the phone and went back to sleep. 


	14. 14

Chapter 14  
  
Corinne had spoken to every single one of her friends about it. Even  
the ones who totally hated wrestling, but knew of her passion for it  
urged her to go for the role.  
  
"Cori, the worst that can happen is that the role doesn't work out.  
And so what, you'll still have your backstage job." Her friend Ani  
whispered as they sat in the library.  
  
"I know, but come on Ani, you know my parents."  
  
"So what? You're 21 years old and you'll be working for this company  
anyways. There's nothing they can do. And besides, can you imagine  
what it'll be like to say; yes I am a female wrestler. That's cool."  
Her friend retorted.  
  
Several hours later, Corinne paced her room. She picked up the phone  
and made a decision.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Corinne? Is that you honey?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"Well, how are you doing? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Is Dad there?"  
  
"No, he went out with your Uncle Dave."  
  
"Oh. Good. Mom I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure honey, what is it?"  
  
"Um, you know that as soon as I graduate I'll be working for the WWF."  
  
"I know, what's wrong?" asked her mother, worriedly.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that I was asked by Stephanie, you know my  
boss, if I'd be willing to take over her spot."  
  
"Oh, I know that honey, you'll be doing the creative writing was it?"  
  
"Ah, yeah basically but umm, she's also asked me if I'd be willing to  
take over another role. One on TV."  
  
"You mean you're going to be a wrestler?" Her mother asked, unable to  
hide the concern in her voice.  
  
"Ah, well I was thinking about it. But if you don't think I should do  
it, then I won't."  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to. Well I mean I don't, I'm your  
mother and I'll always worry. But I know you. If you want to do this  
you'll do it. There's nothing I can do to stop you."  
  
"But Mom, I really want to know what you think about all of this?"  
  
"Your father will be disappointed."  
  
"Mom, that was a bad topic to bring up."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But listen honey, all I care about is that you  
make sure you wear clothes."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Now, Corinne, I've seen a show or two. The women aren't always fully  
dressed."  
  
"Mom, please, I..."  
  
"I know what you know and I trust you. I just don't trust them."  
  
"The WWF?"  
  
"Yes, you're my daughter and oh Corinne, I don't know if your father  
can handle this."  
  
"I think I've made my decision. But mom, you seriously don't mind if I  
do this."  
  
"I trust you. If that's what you mean."  
  
"Okay, I love you Mom."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye." Corinne hung up the phone and made a decision.  
  
She immediately picked up the phone again before she could change her  
mind and dialed Stephanie's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Steph, it's Corinne."  
  
"Hey, oh my god. I was just about to call you. I never realized how  
popular Jeff was. The guys in the back are amazed at the response  
about "that girl that shook up Jeff."  
  
"What do you mean the girl that shook up Jeff?"  
  
"You know, actually took a real reaction out of him. I mean no  
offense, Matt and Jeff are great wrestlers but as far as acting, they  
tend to overdo it. Although, Jeff does tone it down more than Matt  
does, neither one of them have ever really been great outside the  
ring. Thankfully, they have enough looks, personality, and Amy to  
balance it all out. Anyways, the last big thing he had was with Trish  
and later on when that ended he didn't want to be placed in anymore  
story lines like that cause of the girlfriend, well you know how he  
felt about her."  
  
"Sure, he loved her a lot."  
  
"Yeah, so much that he basically refused to be put into a story line  
with women for the entire time that they were together. He didn't  
think she would appreciate it. And of course, the girl was in  
agreement."  
  
"Well, I was just..."  
  
"Just what? Please tell me you'll do it Corinne. I swear we will  
totally go through your schedule."  
  
"I know I trust you Steph. But I have one more request. I want to  
write up my own contract."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As far as the photo shoots and things, I don't think I'll be able to  
do that."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, I understand, I didn't do those until later either."  
  
"Okay, and I want to be able to stop whenever I want, with enough time  
afterwards of course so you can easily write me out of the story  
line."  
  
"I don't know about that. I'll talk to my dad about it for sure, but I  
think I understand what you mean. I'll fax you the contract, with all  
the necessary clauses you want by tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Okay, thanks Steph and please if Mr. McMahon doesn't agree..."  
Corinne began.  
  
"Oh he'll agree. We haven't seen this much interest in an angle in a  
while. I'm gonna go talk to him right now. Bye."  
  
"Good-bye". Corinne hung up the phone then immediately dialed Amy's  
number. 


	15. 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Hey Aims," Jeff called out as he saw her red hair flash by the  
doorway. Amy stopped, dropped her bags and turned around. She looked  
around the room to make sure that it was her house. Then walked back  
to the living room where Jeff was lying comfortably on her red leather  
sofa.  
  
"Jeff, this is my house right?" Amy asked confusedly.  
  
"Yep." He said, nodding his head up and down.  
  
"Then what the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I'm supposed to be here vacuuming because you aren't supposed to  
be back until 5:00. You ruined everything because it's only 3:00.  
Matt's out buying dinner or roses or something....whoops ruined the  
surprise."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're supposed to be vacuuming my house  
while Matt is getting me roses and dinner? Where's Toby?"  
  
"Matt took him to the vet to get his hair cut and get his nails  
trimmed. Matt will bring him back tonight."  
  
"Oh, poor baby. But...hey you little jackass! You're not vacuuming."  
  
"Like I said you ruined everything by coming home too early. So guess  
I don't have to do anything..." Jeff started.  
  
"Actually Mr. Clean, you better get familiar with that vacuum, cause  
I've got news that you're so gonna wanna hear."  
  
"What about?" Jeff said, making himself even more comfortable on the  
couch by laying down.  
  
"Oh, a certain girl." Amy said, as she looked through the pile of  
bills sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"About Corinne?" Jeff was quiet for a minute. He pulled out his cell  
phone to make sure that it was still on. He had called her repeatedly  
in the few days but it seemed that she was never home and her phone  
was never turned on. He knew the password to her voicemail on the cell  
phone and had checked to see if she had listened to it only to find  
that none of her messages had been heard. He looked up to see Amy  
holding the plug of the vacuum smugly.  
  
"Fine, give it to me." Amy laughed as Jeff grabbed the plug and began  
to vacuum. Meanwhile Amy grabbed an apple and jumped back on her couch  
taking a bite with vigor while Jeff shot daggers at her with his  
piercing green eyes.  
  
After about a half an hour, Jeff came back to the living room where  
Amy was now reading a magazine and dropped the vacuum in front of her.  
  
"Alright, spill," he said.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think the job is done until the tools are put away  
too. It goes in the closet near the kitchen." Amy said, smiling at  
this newfound power.  
  
"Ugh!" Jeff yelled as he yanked the vacuum back. Meanwhile Amy heard  
the front door open and heard Matt yelling, "JEFF!"  
  
He entered the house, carrying two full paper bags in each arm, while  
pulling a large green duffle bag with his feet. Amy stifled a giggle  
as he dropped one of the brown bags and tripped on the duffle bag  
ending up on the floor just as Jeff came to help him.  
  
"Damn it! Oh good! Whew! It was the vegetable bag, I didn't break the  
eggs." Matt said as Jeff helped him up. Jeff picked up the fallen  
brown bag and looked over at the living room where Amy was trying to  
hide on the couch lying as still as possible.  
  
"So Matt," Jeff said nonchalantly while they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt said irritably as he pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses  
from a bag and tried to arrange it on the purple vase he had found.  
  
"Wouldn't it suck if Amy came home early and ruined the surprise?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt said narrowing his eyes at Jeff suspiciously  
while he took out celery and carrots and other vegetables out of the  
bag and stuck them in the almost empty fridge, which he had cleaned  
earlier that day.  
  
"Oh well you know if she just popped...." Jeff continued.  
  
"Shut up Jeff," Amy said running out of the living room and jumping on  
a very surprised Matt.  
  
"I can't believe you did all this! This is so sweet!" She said,  
planting a kiss on his lips as Matt recovering from the shock that his  
girlfriend was home caught himself and kissed her back.  
  
"What are you doing home this early? I was supposed to have dinner set  
up and have gotten rid of Jeff before you got here." Matt said as he  
put her down on the floor and caught her face in his hands.  
  
"I caught a ride with Shane and Shannon because Co...someone else  
needed the car that I reserved for a later flight." Amy said, hoping  
that Jeff had not caught her slip. She sighed as she noticed that he  
hadn't even been listening to them and had instead been digging inside  
the remaining brown bag.  
  
"What the hell Matt, no junk food but freaking low-fat chips. What's  
the deal?" He grumbled, then finding a bag of chocolate chips at the  
bottom of the bag, opened them and popped a few in his mouth. Matt  
leaned down to kiss Amy again, and then realizing what his brother was  
eating, immediately grabbed it back from him.  
  
"Those are for the cookies you idiot! Stop eating them!" While Jeff  
and Matt fought over the bag of chocolate chips, Amy ran outside to  
let Toby out of Matt's car and into the back yard. As she ran back she  
almost tripped on the green duffle bag that was still sitting near the  
front door. She leaned down and opened it.  
  
"Awwww...Matt you did my laundry! That's so sweet." She cooed as she  
walked back to him to give him a hug. She looked endearingly up into  
his brown eyes and nodded her head towards the stairs. Matt raised an  
eyebrow when she walked over to the stairs, tugging him by his hand.  
  
"So guys, I was thinking..." Jeff said, then realized that he was the  
only one downstairs. He heard the door shut close and knew that he  
wouldn't see them for the rest of the day. He ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Amy you never told me about Corinne!" he yelled banging on the  
door. Just then he thought he heard the door open and close  
downstairs. He shrugged it off and continued banging on the door.  
  
"Come on! Before y'all get all hot and heavy, you have to tell me  
what's up with Corinne..." He whined.  
  
"What about Corinne?" Asked someone from downstairs. Jeff paused in  
surprise and bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Corinne?" He called out and there she was, standing by the front door  
with a small smile on her face and an overnight bag slung over her  
shoulder. He hugged her tight then just held her within arms length.  
  
"Hey you," she said, leaning towards him and putting her head on his  
shoulder.  
  
"Hey me," he said. She smiled at the response and just let him hold  
her. 


	16. 16

Chapter 16  
  
As the sun went down that evening, coming out in flashes of vivid  
oranges and purples, Corinne and Jeff lay on the hammock in Amy's  
backyard to enjoy the sight. She laid her head on top of his shoulder  
while he extended a foot to keep the hammock swinging lightly.  
  
"So, wanna tell me what you're doing here? You haven't returned any of  
my calls." He shifted slightly on the hammock, placing her more  
comfortably against him. He heard her gasp.  
  
"What's wrong Corinne?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just all sore all over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I started my training yesterday." Corinne said quietly, knowing  
that she had not told Jeff about her plans at all.  
  
"Training? Wait a minute, you took the role?" Jeff asked  
incredulously, he had felt so sure she wouldn't have.  
  
"Yeah, with Nora..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just knew that you would be happy for me  
either way so I just didn't."  
  
"I am happy for you but I..." Jeff started when Amy interrupted him.  
  
"Hey you two! Come inside and set the table, Matt isn't going to start  
cooking until you do!" Amy yelled from the open doorway. She turned  
around where Matt was taking out food from the fridge.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so. I don't want them talking about her  
wrestling until..."  
  
"Why don't you want them to talk about it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Cause, she might change her mind, since Jeff doesn't want her to do  
it. You know that boy can talk his way into anything and if she  
doesn't do what he wants her to do, Jeff will hold this all over my  
head because I'm the only one she's talked to about it." Amy said,  
tearing pieces of lettuce for a salad.  
  
Jeff and Corinne walked in together, with Jeff walking behind Corinne  
massaging the back of her neck.  
  
"So, Aims, is this the big secret?" Jeff said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Amy said, avoiding his eye  
completely.  
  
"It's alright Aims, I told him. And he's cool about it." Corinne said.  
  
"Yeah, totally cool about it. So is this why you're here? For us to  
train you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well sort of. More like Amy really, cause she's my substitute  
trainer, when Nora can't do it. Nora went to visit a few relatives so  
I was off this weekend but she wanted me to remember everything she  
had taught me so she made me come here to Amy's. Little does she know  
that Amy can't control me." Corinne said laughing as Amy placed her  
hands on her hips and tried to look serious before cracking up  
herself.  
  
"Alright, enough jokes. You two set the table while Amy and I finish  
cooking." Matt said, ever the drill sergeant and the leader of the  
group.  
  
After the table had been set and the food was served, everyone sat  
down on Amy's small kitchen table.  
  
"So, Cor, what do you know so far?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Oh you know, the basics. Flat backs, bumps, and trying to sell an  
injury. Nora says that Stephanie has basically left a note with what I  
should have to know by the end of the week and she would continue  
giving her the list until she felt that I was ready."  
  
"But you're only going to be here until Sunday morning so we're going  
to start tonight, alright Cor?" Amy said as she took a bite of the  
steamed broccoli Matt had made her.  
  
"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." Corinne said, then slapped Jeff's hand  
as she noticed him spearing his fork at her food.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Relax, just wanted to see if yours had as much spice as mine." Jeff  
mumbled, obviously disappointed since he had gotten the smallest piece  
of the steaks Matt had prepared.  
  
"How could you compare? You already finished yours!" Matt said  
standing up to get some water and was followed by Amy into the  
kitchen.  
  
Corinne laughed at the pitiful expression on Jeff's face and cut half  
of her steak to give to him. He smiled broadly and kissed her on the  
tip of her nose in gratitude, just as Amy and Matt walked back in.  
They looked at each other and sat back down, not saying anything and  
just staring at Corinne and Jeff who were both eating.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, realizing that they were being watched.  
  
"Matt you did an amazing job with this steak, it's so soft." Corinne  
said.  
  
When no reply came from the couple they both looked up.  
  
"Umm, guys, you want me to make dessert or something?" Corinne asked,  
wondering what was going.  
  
"Uh huh, like you weren't just having dessert." Matt replied with one  
arched eyebrow raised.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, "She's been sitting here with me the whole time!"  
  
"I know!" Amy said, laughing and started eating her own food again  
while Corinne and Jeff looked at both of them with confused looks on  
their faces. 


	17. 17

Chapter 17  
  
After dinner, Matt and Jeff cleaned up while Amy took Corinne down to  
the basement where she had laid down a few exercise mats to do some  
moves on.  
  
"So what's on the list for tonight?" Corinne said, sitting down on the  
floor and flexing her shoulders, which still hurt from the day before.  
  
"Um, I believe Nora said you have to learn how to take some punches  
and falling. Pretty basic stuff, but it's important especially if  
you're fighting Steph, she's not all that advance."  
  
"You mean," Corinne started, "You're gonna punch me in the face?"  
  
"Well, no, you just need to throw your head back when I throw the  
punch."  
  
"Oh no, what am I doing? I can't do this!"  
  
"Cori, don't do that. You're doubting yourself and you CANNOT do  
that."  
  
"Doubting myself? I'm beyond that. I've only been doing this for three  
days and I can't even sleep on my back anymore. My shoulders hurt so  
damn much, it took me an hour to put on my bra this morning!"  
  
"You could have just done us all a favor and left the bra off." Jeff  
interrupted, as he came down the stairs with Matt who took exception  
to his brother's joke and hit him over the head.  
  
"Shut up Jeff," Matt, Amy and Corinne said simultaneously.  
  
"What? I'm just saying, if it hurts so much, well then you should have  
just come here free."  
  
"Because I'm free...single sexy and...." Amy started singing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Matt said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you know... Mya? Whatever, listen Cor, let's just try this  
and I mean you said so yourself, you can quit whenever you want. If  
you want to quit right now, just say the word and I'll call Steph  
myself."  
  
"No...Alright, let's go, I can do this." Corinne said, standing up and  
got ready to step up with Amy.  
  
"Ok then, why don't you try throwing the punch first and watch how  
I'll move back..."  
  
As Amy instructed Corinne, Matt pulled Jeff up the stairs of the  
basement.  
  
"What's up Matt?" Jeff said, harried-looking at being pushed around by  
his brother.  
  
"Okay Jeff, what's the deal with you and Corinne?" Matt asked, arms  
akimbo as he looked down at his brother who had now sat down on the  
couch.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah, let's see, first Amy and I watched you guys for an hour  
watching the sunset on the hammock with her lying on top of you and  
then we walk in the kitchen and you were kissing her nose...I'd say  
there's definitely something going on.  
  
"She gave me half of her steak," Jeff said incredulously.  
  
"And the hammock thing?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that bullshit, you and Amy did a lot more than lie  
down on a hammock together when you were both "single" and "Just  
friends", Jeff said.  
  
"Hey, that's different!"  
  
"Look, Matt, I'm not saying there's no attraction there. I mean I  
definitely feel like there could be something in the future, but as  
far as right now is concerned, she's too young and way too busy to  
even want a relationship."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So then I'm just going to wait a few months until she's out of  
school, done with this whole training thing and able to concentrate on  
more important things."  
  
"And what exactly makes you think that you are one of those more  
important things?"  
  
"Look, I know that there is no way that I can feel this way about a  
person without them having similar feelings too. Now can we please  
stop talking about this, nothings gonna come out of this right now  
anyways so just give me a break."  
  
"Ok, relax, damn...but I mean I'm glad you're thinking about what's  
best for her. You must really like her..." Matt said, looking at his  
brother with new respect.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I do. And it's kind of weird because it's not even  
just the physical attraction...and I mean come on, you know she's  
hot..."  
  
"Yeah I know that, I just didn't think that you would be attracted to  
her, I mean your type was always..."Matt began.  
  
"Yeah I know, there's just something about her. Even when I first met  
her, I just felt something. I know, we're not exactly what you would  
consider compatible, I mean I'm me and she's going to be this huge  
corporate executive, but when we're together it's like there's no one  
else around and I can be anywhere and hold her hand and I'd be happy.  
She makes me happy. We can talk for hours on the phone and anything  
and everything. There's no pressure, and I mean I don't have to think,  
whatever comes out of this twisted mind of mine, I can just tell her  
and somehow I know she would understand. I'm just really comfortable  
with her. "  
  
Amy who had gone upstairs to get some drinks for her and Corinne heard  
the conversation between the brothers and couldn't help but smile,  
however not wanting to interrupt, quietly made her way back  
downstairs.  
  
"Hey Cor, here's the water."  
  
Corinne walked over to Amy and took the offered bottle.  
  
"So what's next for tonight?"  
  
"Oh let's just call it a night for now, I want to talk to you about  
something."  
  
"All right, shoot." Corinne said, lying down on the mat on her  
stomach.  
  
"Umm what's the deal with you and Jeff?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know, nothing really. He's really sweet though..."She  
turned over and smiled.  
  
"Continue..."Amy said, smiling at the dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Aims, I don't know what's going on, but he makes me so happy. I know  
that I said about how I need to focus on work and stuff, but I don't  
know."  
  
"Aaaah...this is so cute, I can't stand it!" Amy squealed.  
  
"Oh my god, alright, you have to hear what he says in the voice mail  
messages, I listen to them and I get this huge cheesy smile on my  
face. He says the sweetest things sometimes." Corinne said, rolling  
over as she reached for her bag to pull the phone out. She pressed the  
buttons to get to her voice mail and then listened, grinned, then  
pressed the repeat button for Amy to hear.  
  
"Hey Cor, it's uh me, Jeff. Just wanted to tell you that...eww Amy,  
stop trying to eat my brothers face...ok, sorry that was disgusting,  
Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and that I hate  
talking to this thing cause I can't hear your voice. So umm call me  
back so I can hear your voice cause I'm getting kind of tired of  
listening to your old voicemail messages...yeah I haven't deleted it  
yet. Umm...whoops I've said too much. Talk to you soon. Bye."  
  
"Awww...I mean I'm insulted that he would ever think that Matt and I  
are disgusting, but that is sweet. He still has your old voicemail  
messages....awwwwww! Can I listen to the next one?"  
  
"I think that's the only one I have on there."  
  
"No, you got a new one."  
  
"Hmm, must have been when I was on the plane...sure, go ahead and  
check it.  
  
"Hey Corinne, this is Stephanie, I know you're staying at Amy's  
tonight, but I really really need to talk to you. Umm, something just  
came up and knowing you I think you'll take this opportunity to heart.  
Give me a call you know all the numbers. Bye."  
  
"Umm, I think you should call Steph, that was a really weird message."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Here, listen to it, there's something about the tone in her voice,  
like she's happy but nervous about something."  
  
Corinne listened to the message again and with a frown on her face,  
dialed Stephanie's home number. Stephanie's fiancé Kyle picked up the  
phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kyle...this is Corinne."  
  
"Oh, Corinne, hang on let me get Steph..."Corinne could hear him  
calling her name out and then heard a breathless Stephanie come on the  
phone.  
  
"Corinne?"  
  
"Yep, it's me. What's going on?"  
  
"Kyle, can I have a minute alone please...Okay, hey...umm we're going  
to need to speed up the takeover."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Cause, I just found out that I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god! Stephanie, Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, I haven't exactly told Daddy yet so I don't know."  
  
"How far are you along?"  
  
Amy who had been sitting on the couch tugged on Corinne's pant leg  
wanting to know what happened.  
  
"Umm, only 1 month actually and I had absolutely no idea. I have never  
been regular before but I mean I was on the pill, which was making me  
regular. Anyways, I took a physical with my doctor last week and he  
told me. I was so shocked, but yeah, I'm pregnant.  
  
"That's great Steph! I'm so happy for you. But I guess this means the  
angle with me and Jeff isn't going to work anymore."  
  
"No, it will. I have around two more months, it just means some heavy  
training for you and as far as school is concerned, you're gonna to  
talk to your professors about possibly emailing your work to them or  
something."  
  
"Umm, yeah sure, I mean I'll talk to them as soon as I get back to  
school. But the whole training thing."  
  
"I think you can handle it. You've got our top two female wrestlers  
training you and with me, come on, it won't be that technical, and  
besides you have sisters, I'm sure there's been a cat fight or two."  
  
Corinne laughed.  
  
"I have to go hun, but keep me posted and if anything doesn't come out  
right, we'll fix this. I'm only sorry it's going to be rushed."  
Stephanie said.  
  
"Don't you worry about it. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Corinne what the heck is going on?" Amy said.  
  
"Steph's pregnant!"  
  
"What? Are you serious? Oh my god," Amy squealed. "Wait, but what's  
going to happen to..."  
  
"We better keep training. I only have about two weeks and then I'll  
have to debut. "  
  
"And you...umm what's up with school?"  
  
"What about it? I talked to my professors right after I accepted the  
offer and I was told that since I had almost all my credits, they  
would let me basically finish through emails and stuff, but I don't  
want to do that, so I'll only do RAW and Smackdown, no house shows or  
signings. It won't be so bad if I only wrestle two nights a week  
right? And the other days I can go to school."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah and besides, Mom, I'm sure you'd never let me slip." Corinne  
said laughingly at Amy's stern expression.  
  
"You're damn right, now let's go." 


	18. 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Goddamn, how long have they been down there?" Jeff asked Matt after  
they finished another movie.  
  
"I don't know, I'm guessing almost four hours. It's already midnight.  
Maybe we should go check on them."  
  
"But Amy said not to disturb remember?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh come on, they've been practicing long enough. Let's go."  
  
Jeff and Matt walked gingerly down the stairs and were surprised to  
find Corinne and Amy both asleep on the mat.  
  
"I'll get Amy, you get Corinne." Matt whispered.  
  
"Okay, but wait where is she sleeping?"  
  
"In the guest room."  
  
"Well then where am I sleeping?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You're going back home aren't you?  
  
"Hell no, I'll sleep..."  
  
"Jeff, you can't sleep with Corinne," Amy mumbled even as she slept.  
  
Matt and Jeff both laughed  
  
"I'll make him sleep on the couch Aims," Matt whispered in her ear, as  
she sighed softly in her sleep.  
  
Each took a girl in his arms and slowly walked up the stairs. Jeff  
smiled to himself as he sat down the bed next to Corinne after laying  
her down. Corinne seemed to feel his presence and cuddled up to his  
chest, while Matt was surprised to look down and find a fully awake,  
yet confused Amy in his arms.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm putting you to bed sweetie. It's okay, just close your eyes."  
  
"Wait, what about Corinne?" She said, yawning and leaning on his  
chest.  
  
"Jeff's bringing her to bed."  
  
"Oh okay," She sighed tiredly, and then realized what he had said.  
  
"What?" Amy yelped, jumping down from Matt's arms, but before she  
could run out of the room, he pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
"Matt, now is not the time to be romantic," She said trying to pull  
away, "we can't just stand by and let Jeff defile her virtue."  
  
"Aims, you've got to stop reading those romance novels. Defile her  
virtue? Come on, Jeff's not going to do that, he doesn't even know  
what virtue is and especially since she's dead asleep."  
  
"Oh, yeah, guess Jeff won't." She mumbled, then shoved him back, "You  
stop making fun of my romance novels," she said insulted, then  
happened to look up to see the suggestive gleam in Matt's brown eyes.  
He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Now, my lady," He said with a one sided grin on his lips, "how about  
you show me what you've learned from those romance novels?"  
  
Amy giggled. "Actually, the guys usually have the upper hand.... we  
women are generally very submissive," she said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Matt growled and locked the door to her bedroom. 


	19. 19

Chapter 19  
  
Corinne had never felt so warm and or so comfortable before. For the  
first time in days she was able to sleep well and she actually felt  
rested. Her sore back was being softly rubbed up and down and her head  
was resting on the silkiest...warmest...bare...neck?  
  
She opened her eyes to find the sun faintly shining through the light  
blue curtains of Amy's guest room and found a sleeping Jeff Hardy  
holding her tight against him. She closed her eyes again to savor the  
dream and then flew open again.  
  
"Oh my God..."She whispered, and tried to pull away from Jeff's grasp  
but he moaned...she froze...and he pulled her back tighter against  
him.  
  
"Jeff....Jeff..."she said, trying once again to push away from him.  
  
"Hmmm?" He said softly, burying his nose in her hair.  
  
"Jeff..." She said again, louder this time when his hands continued to  
rub her back then crept lower...and lower until...  
  
"Jeff!" She yelled, pinching him hard at which he let go of her.  
  
"Relax baby," He said impatiently, reaching for her again and then  
realized what he was doing. They both sat up from the bed.  
  
"Holy..." He began, but she climbed out of the bed and ran to the  
bathroom before he could finish his thought. He pulled the blanket  
away and looked down.  
  
"Whew, pants are still on, nothing happened." He said and got up from  
the bed.  
  
"Cori?" He said, knocking on the bathroom door, at which  
coincidentally the shower was quickly turned on. He sat down  
dejectedly on the floor, unsure of what to do, and then a smile slowly  
crept to his face as a realization hit him. Amy was a neat freak and  
hated when towels littered the bathroom, therefore she didn't keep any  
towels in the bathroom, instead keeping them in the closet directly  
across from it. He opened his eyes and stood up to get a towel from  
the closet and waited for the water to turn off. Twenty minutes later,  
he heard the faucet squeal as it was turned off and heard the cabinet  
doors being opened and slammed shut.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Umm, Cori...you forget something?" He asked, snickering to himself as  
the bathroom door opened about an inch and she stuck her hand out. He  
handed her the white towel and stood back to wait for her to get out.  
She stepped out her hair soaking wet and shivering, which made him  
immediately feel bad.  
  
"Jeff, what happened?" She asked, teeth chattering.  
  
"Nothing, I just fell asleep. You just happened to be in the bed too."  
  
"You sure?" She said, biting her bottom lip worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I swear. Don't you think we would have both been a little more  
naked?"  
  
Corinne raised her head in realization that she had been fully  
dressed, and started laughing.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I just freaked." She said, laughing at the  
situation.  
  
"Alright, so we're cool again right?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe how stupid I was." She said still laughing  
uncontrollably.  
  
He looked down at her, shoulders shaking with mirth, wrapped adorably  
in a white towel with her long curly hair clinging to her face. She  
stopped laughing when she looked up to see the intensity in his eyes  
as he held her face in his hands and rubbed her bottom lip slowly with  
his thumb. The wet green pools of his eyes mesmerized her as he slowly  
leaned down and... 


	20. 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Whoa...we can't do this." Corinne said, pushing a hand against his  
chest.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be...I mean...I was...leaning...too." Corinne said as Jeff  
turned away in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah but I was definitely going in for the descent." They both  
laughed at the image.  
  
"Umm, I'm gonna go get dressed."  
  
"All right, you want me to watch?" Jeff said, arching his eyebrow in  
suggestion.  
  
"You are so sick, get away," Corinne said, pushing him away and  
walking around him.  
  
Even before she got to the room Jeff sat down on the couch and held  
his head in his hands. Matt was walking down the stairs when he saw a  
disturbed looking Jeff sitting alone on the couch. Knowing his  
brother, Matt knew that he would have to wait and let Jeff come to  
him. He walked around to the kitchen and began to make coffee. Ten  
minutes later he was fixing two mugs of coffee the way that they both  
enjoyed it. Matt's was light and sweet, Jeff liked his with very  
little milk and one equal. Matt placed it down in front of his brother  
sat down next to him and waited.  
  
"Ok....I think that I'm falling for her."  
  
"Jeff...you've fallen for her."  
  
"I know....damn it...I don't even know when it happened but it's a  
wonder I didn't leave a mark wherever I fell."  
  
"Wow...I haven't heard you this poetic since..."  
  
"I know...since I asked HER to marry me." Jeff said, knowing that he  
didn't have to name names for Matt to know who she was.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it's not like that...like with Beth it was all passion and like  
sex...I've never even kissed Corinne."  
  
"Oh really..."  
  
"We almost did...I don't know what to do Matt. I hope this doesn't  
mess up anything."  
  
"Umm...wait...so like you and Corinne..."  
  
"That's the thing...there is no me and Corinne, which is why this is a  
problem."  
  
"I can't help you there buddy...it's either you want it or you don't."  
  
"I do want it..you have no idea how much I want a relationship with  
her. But I also know that now is not the time for a relationship."  
  
"Well, sorry to add a log to the fire. But Amy and I got a call this  
morning from Mr. McMahon. He wants you and Corinne in Stamford by  
Saturday to film a shot then she'll still have enough time to get back  
to school on Sunday. Also, she's debuting in RAW next week."  
  
"What?!" "  
  
Yep, Steph's preggers and she only has two months cause she doesn't  
want to wrestle too far into her pregnancy."  
  
"Holy shit...that's like mad soon."  
  
"Yeah smart guy, so you need to keep reinforcing in your head that,  
now is not the time to start anything."  
  
"I know," Jeff sighed. 


	21. 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Alright, so they emailed me the script so far. I think Jeff and you  
should practice it while you're here for now then in about two hours  
we can get back to the training," Amy said.  
  
"So let me get this straight...we film just Jeff and I meeting  
tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know...the script they sent me is a little longer. It has a  
meeting with you and Jericho and he's going to teach you how to do a  
ddt and a bulldog, which is why we had to teach you those moves  
first."  
  
"Wow, you think I'm gonna get to meet Chris Jericho?"  
  
"Umm, oh men, I forget that you've never met all the wrestlers before.  
You can just call him Chris or Mr. Irvine, he'll get a laugh out of  
that." Amy said laughingly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked as he came outside carrying a six pack  
of dr. pepper and a bag of chips.  
  
"I was just thinking of Corinne calling Chris, Mr. Irvine. He'll feel  
so old."  
  
"True, oh Jeff went home to change."  
  
"Oh...well then I guess we can start training now and stop when he  
gets back."  
  
They spent a half an hour practicing DDT's and bulldogs before Jeff  
came.  
  
"Alright, now when you run with the bulldog, I usually put my hand on  
their forehead to lessen the impact on the mat. So come on, try it."  
  
"You know, you're picking up the moves pretty well." Matt said. "Aims,  
can I teach her how to do a leg drop?"  
  
"No, it's too soon."  
  
"Aw, come on Aims, she can do it. You can even do my Manly Hardy  
yell."  
  
"You mean the Hardy Hillbilly Yell?" Amy asked, laughing at the pained  
expression on Matt's face.  
  
"Umm no thanks Matt, but I do wanna learn the leg drop." Corinne said  
excitedly.  
  
"Alright, fine, Matt lie down and I'll show her how."  
  
"But I wanted to show her."  
  
"Well, you're too heavy, I'm not taking a leg drop from you." Amy said  
vehemently.  
  
"That's not what you said last night," Jeff said loudly after coming  
in just in time to hear the argument.  
  
"Oh shut up Jeff," Matt and Amy said simultaneously, over Corinne and  
Jeff's laughter.  
  
"Hey...Matt look we match." Jeff said, and Corinne burst out in  
laughter when she realized what they were both wearing.  
  
"You know what is it with you guys and the cow prints," she said as  
Matt and Jeff looked at their matching cow print shorts. Jeff's was  
red and Matt's was the traditional black and white one.  
  
"Are you making fun of us? Cause Amy has the tank top and underwear  
that matches Matt's shorts."  
  
"Umm...notice that I haven't worn it since the two of you bought it  
for me from your little shopping trip."  
  
"Hey...you wore it when I first bought it for you." Matt said,  
sulkily.  
  
"That was only because you asked me to." Amy said  
  
"Oh.....ohhh....yeah I remember that..." Matt said and with that a  
satiated smile came on his face.  
  
"Okay...umm way too much information. You wanna show her the leg drop  
or not?" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh okay, here we go."  
  
The day continued with random wrestling tools that all three, Matt,  
Amy and Jeff felt were necessary for survival 


	22. 22

Chapter 22  
  
"Okay, so the scene is that I'm walking in with a big pile of papers  
and random things like coffee and dry-cleaning, and you're going to  
see me and offer to help and then you realize that you've seen me  
before."  
  
"All right so then do we get to start making out?" Jeff asked half  
seriously, half jokingly.  
  
They were driving from home to the airport and Matt who had been  
drinking coffee as he drove spit out his coffee in shock.  
  
"Ewww Matt....that's gross," Amy said grabbing a big pile of tissues  
and wiping the steering wheel for him.  
  
"Did he just ask her to...."  
  
"I was kidding Matt..."  
  
"And the word we're looking for is...anyways...."Amy said.  
  
"Right, um anyways, you help me with the coffee and the clothes but  
you're going to spill it on the clothes."  
  
"Oh...cool."  
  
"Then I'm going to take the blame for it and she's going to 'punish  
me' by sending me to do embarrassing errands for Jericho, during which  
I befriend the guy and he teaches me how to do a bulldog."  
  
"All right, come on Jeff, let's start."  
  
"Hey, hey...uh...can I help you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Umm, you know let help you carry your stuff." Jeff said, licking his  
lips and leering at her suggestively.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," Corinne said laughingly.  
  
"Hey, that's not part of the script!" Amy yelled from the front seat.  
  
"All right, all right I'll be serious." Jeff said then they started  
over again. 


	23. 23

Chapter 23  
  
"Okay, okay...everyone gather around...its Corinne's debut!" Anikka  
yelled out of the hallway .  
  
"Oh my god, you guys..." Corinne said embarrassedly when she arrived  
at the dorm from the library to find about 30 of her friends all  
gathered around the small study lounge area of the dorm.  
  
"Oh come on Corinne, we just wanted to see what you've been working on  
all weekend." Her friend Melissa said as she jumped over another girl  
and sat down on the couch.  
  
"OOOH...okay...here she goes," Anikka said excitedly as she started  
recording the vignette.  
  
Corinne walked into a plain hallway in a black suit looking flustered  
and harried.  
  
"Dude, why do you look tired." Melissa asked.  
  
"They made me look like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh." Someone hissed.  
  
"Hey there, don't I know you from somewhere." Jeff asked.  
  
"Whoo...Hottie!" Anikka yelled out.  
  
"Umm, I don't think so, excuse me." Corinne said hurriedly on the tv,  
carrying a pile of papers in one hand, clutching about four of  
Stephanie's outfits in her arms and trying to balance a cup of coffee  
in the other hand, while Corinne in person hid her face behind a  
pillow.  
  
"No...wait umm, let me help you." Jeff said taking the cup of coffee  
and the hangers from a protesting Corinne.  
  
"Oh no, please don't touch that, oh no..."  
  
"Relax, I'll just help you carry this to where you're going."  
  
"Thanks." She said when they arrived to Stephanie's dressing room.  
  
He brought the things inside, placing the clothes and the coffee near  
each other.  
  
"So, my name's Jeff Hardy, and your name is?" Jeff said extending a  
hand towards Corinne.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Stephanie yelled from the door  
making Jeff bring his hand back in shock to knock over the coffee.  
  
"My clothes! Get the hell out of here Jeff Hardy!" Stephanie  
screeched.  
  
"What the hell was he doing in my dressing room?" She yelled at  
Corinne.  
  
"I'm sorry Stephanie, I mean Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley, he was just  
helping me to carry the..."  
  
"Do I pay him or you to do my errands?"  
  
"You pay me," Corinne said downheartedly.  
  
"You need to be punished for that mistake. Hmm...I want you to go and  
pour water on Chris Jericho's head."  
  
"What? I...I can't do that!" Corinne said shocked.  
  
"Do you want to keep this job or not?"  
  
"Yes Stephanie."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley."  
  
"Well then go."  
  
Commercial.  
  
"Wow Cori, that was so good." Melissa said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was just going to be all like nasty sweaty guys  
hitting on you. I umm wouldn't have minded hitting that." Anikka said  
referring to Jeff.  
  
"Well...did you hit that?" She continued.  
  
"Anikka..." Corinne began.  
  
"Oh shh, alright it's that Jeriqua guy fighting...he's cute too."  
Melissa said.  
  
"It's Jericho first of all, and no I've never as you say, 'hit that',"  
Corinne said vehemently.  
  
"Why the hell not, he's hot!" Her other friend Marie supplied while  
the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"He's my friend you guys...nothing more."  
  
"And nothing less either...you go Cori!" Melissa said.  
  
"Oh stop it."  
  
"Shut up, you're gonna start talking again." Anikka said, while  
Corinne laughed at the intent look on her friend's faces as they  
watched the backstage vignette with Jericho.  
  
The camera showed Corinne knocking on the door, carrying a pitcher of  
water looking flustered again. Jericho opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Jericho I was um wondering if you would like some water."  
  
"Aren't you Stephanie's new assistant?" Jericho asked bluntly.  
  
"Umm yes."  
  
"How the hell do you put up with that bottom feeding, trashy, little  
hoe."  
  
"Ummm, the truth is, Mr. Jericho..."  
  
"Call me Chris."  
  
"Chris, I really need the money. And my family owes the McMahon's a  
lot for all they've done for us. I just never thought I'd have to work  
for Stephanie."  
  
"So what did she really send you here for?"  
  
"I spilled coffee on her clothes and she wants me to pour water on  
your head. I'm sorry, I wasn't really going to do it."  
  
"Sure go ahead." He said at the same time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stephanie McMahon has been a pain in my ass since the very beginning.  
A little water never hurts anybody. And tell you what, since you've  
been given the dishonor of working for the little tramp, I'll give you  
a prize."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can ask me for anything you want."  
  
"Anything at all?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Could you teach me how to do that bulldog that you do in the ring?"  
Corinne asked looking up at Jericho shyly.  
  
"A bulldog? Cool, you can use it Stephanie."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Well just in case the opportunity arises, hang on a sec." Jericho  
said calling in Howard Finkel. "Hey, Fink come in here a second."  
Jericho shocked Finkel and performed the bulldog on him on a mat on  
the locker room floor. "See? Now you try."  
  
She did and was able to do it. "Thanks Chris." She said walking out of  
the locker room.  
  
"Wait, you forgot the water."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure Stephanie will forget."  
  
"No, you might get in trouble. Here give it to me, then run out of the  
locker room when I start yelling."  
  
The next camera shot was Corinne running out of the locker and bumping  
into a smirking Stephanie McMahon. "Serves you right...now go make me  
some more coffee."  
  
"Yes Stephanie. I mean..."  
  
Cut to Paul Heyman and Jim Ross' commentary. "Who was that girl? She  
should know better than to mess around with the clothing of the  
billion dollar princess."  
  
"Paul, that young lady right there didn't do anything and she's being  
pushed by Stephanie to embarrass other people. She did the right thing  
in telling Jericho what was going on."  
  
"But the question still remains...who is that girl? And what is the  
Billion Dollar Princess going to do when she finds out that she was  
tricked."  
  
Commercial.  
  
"Well that's it guys. You're gonna have to wait until Thursday to see  
the next vignette." Corinne said, standing up from the couch and  
stretching.  
  
"What are you gonna do on that one?"  
  
"Oh, I 'learn' how to do a DDT from the Rock."  
  
"Cool...the Rock...oh baby...yummmmm....."Melissa said crawling up the  
TV as the Rock came on.  
  
"Umm do you and Rock want to be alone right now?"  
  
"Sure...come on now...all of ya'll leave...me and the Rock need some  
alone time... Aaaah!" She yelled when an array of pillows was thrown  
at her. 


	24. 24

Chapter 24  
  
"Hey Dad, so what do you think?" Stephanie asked her father as they  
sat backstage watching the vignettes on the tv.  
  
"I had no idea she could act."  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure it was her first time."  
  
"It's great Steph, but I always knew she could handle the speaking  
parts. How's the wrestling going?"  
  
"Dad...that was a perfect bulldog."  
  
"You're right...fine it was a great idea to have Corinne play the  
role. By the way have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
"I figure she could just use Corinne. No harm in that." Stephanie  
shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I know we can always depend on Corinne, she's a good kid.  
Determined as hell too."  
  
"Yeah, I know Dad, she's damn determined not to be too sucked in to  
wrestling either. I sent her a business proposal to look over for me  
and she sent it back to me with about 8 other pages of provisions so  
that we get the better end of the deal."  
  
"Hmm," Vince said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Get me a copy  
of some of the work she's done Steph."  
  
"Sure Dad, but why?"  
  
"I don't know, just for my own future references."  
  
"All right, Dad. By the way, how long is Shane staying in London?"  
  
"Until the new branch there is all set up. He's heading up that  
project."  
  
"Well, how does Marissa feel about it?"  
  
"She's fine with it, as long as he keeps coming home on weekends. But  
now I'm thinking of someone a little younger to deal with that project  
once Shane has it all set up."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Possibly, so get that work into my office ASAP. And maybe..."  
  
"All right dad, I get it. Now I've gotta go through the script the  
writers have for next week. See you later."  
  
"Bye Steph." 


	25. 25

Chapter 25  
  
"It's one thing when we pre-record something over and over again until  
it's perfect. It's quite another when I just go out there and hope to  
god that I don't get booed" Corinne said.  
  
"Corinne calm down, look at you...you're a nervous wreck," Amy said as  
she performed the finishing touches on her won make up before fixing  
Corinne's hair into a subdued low ponytail, worn with cropped black  
pants and a white buttoned down shirt. "You look like such a prep  
right now..." Amy began.  
  
"I know, but Steph wants me to be more comfortable in the role.  
And...I guess I am a prep...these are my clothes."  
  
"Yeah I know...the day you catch me in black and white with my hair in  
my natural color..."  
  
"Is the day you go incognito?"  
  
"Hell no...even if I was to go incognito, I still wouldn't wear  
anything that bland."  
  
"It'll be the day that she says, she doesn't want sex anymore," Matt  
interrupted.  
  
"You better watch out Matt, that couch gets awfully lonely at night."  
  
"Umm, I'm just kidding...so are y'all ready?"  
  
"Almost, so anyways, Cori, you should be used to this by now, I mean  
you've been on RAW for the past two weeks." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, but backstage, not in the ring."  
  
"Oh relax. You help Jeff win tonight right?"  
  
"The story's evolving." Matt said eerily, at which Amy threw the brush  
at him which he ducked at with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Did you and Jeff practice your lines for the backstage part of the  
script?"  
  
"Yea, on the phone last night." Corinne said, as she stood up and  
fiddled with her shirt.  
  
"Are you wearing anything under that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Um, a bra? Why?"  
  
"You didn't get the new script?"  
  
"New Script?" Corinne asked confusedly.  
  
"Well new scenario....Stephanie's gonna try to take off your shirt.  
Just put on a tank top underneath and it'll be fine."  
  
"Whoa...but I read her contract...she specifically stated that she  
wasn't taking off anything..." Matt began.  
  
"Yeah I did say that maybe I should go talk to Steph."  
  
"Don't bother Cori...it says that she'll be stripped to a tank top.  
Technically...that's nothing...at least to the writers it isn't." Amy  
said sympathetically.  
  
"I better go call my mother," She sighed and then walked to the  
bathroom of the locker room with her cell phone.  
  
"Yikes...that was unexpected." Matt said, sitting down on the locker  
room bench.  
  
"Matt, I'm getting worried. I know Corinne is ready physically, I mean  
she picked up all the moves we taught her faster than I ever  
expected...and as far the speaking parts, she's better than I ever was  
on the mic....but do you think she's ready for the ring, the whole  
wrestling thing, I mean it starts off with the tank top but god knows  
what's gonna happen out there. To me it's just clothes, to her, it's  
family." Amy said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"What do you mean it's family?" Matt asked confusedly.  
  
"Her dad isn't talking to her right now because of this whole thing,"  
Amy whispered. "It's really affecting her I think and it's hindering  
how much she wants to do. I mean deep down I really feel like maybe  
she's wanted this, this wrestling thing since she was a kid, but at  
the same time there is this voice in the back of her head telling her  
it's wrong, which is also a good thing because it's forcing to her to  
keep trying and not be held back by wrestling and to use her education  
out there in the corporate side of the business."  
  
"I can't believe her father isn't talking to her. I mean I'd be proud  
if I had a daughter that is as determined as Corinne to get where she  
wants to be."  
  
"I know, but you're not her father and apparently he's really  
conservative and is extremely disappointed that Corinne, still hasn't  
"gotten over" wrestling. He thinks it's a joke."  
  
Jeff entered the locker room to find Matt and Amy in deep  
conversation. They didn't even notice him.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Corinne?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom."  
  
"Has she seen the script? She's gonna be pissed. Steph rips her shirt  
off."  
  
"Yeah, she knows. After she "accidentally" hits HHH with the chair  
instead of you, Stephanie runs in and starts hitting her and tries to  
take off her clothes to embarrass her and then you come to the  
rescue." "  
  
Yep...man....you'd think they'd give her at least another week to get  
used to being on TV..." Jeff was interrupted when Corinne came out of  
the bathroom, slamming the door in her wake. She walked quickly  
outside of the locker room refusing to look up to meet anyone's eye.  
  
"Oh no..." Amy began standing up from her seat.  
  
"No, let me go to her Ames," Jeff said standing up and walking out to  
follow Corinne.  
  
He found about five minutes later sitting in between the curtains  
backstage. He crawled down next to her, and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said, pulling her hands away from her face and  
wiping the tears that he saw with his hands.  
  
"My father told me to stop punishing my mother and him and to do  
whatever the hell I wanted because he knows that no matter what he  
says, I'll do it anyways. No matter how wrong it was."  
  
"I'm sorry Corinne." Although he really didn't know what to say. His  
father had always been there for Matt and him, no matter what they  
wanted to do. He was the center of their family.  
  
"You know, when I was in high school, I was really depressed. I was  
bulimic and I was a chain smoker and I was cutting myself. I was so  
unhappy about everything in my life that I was actually trying to end  
it but I wasn't brave enough." Jeff was silent feeling as if she just  
needed to get her feelings out of her. "But throughout all of that, I  
guess it was just a plea for help. I didn't think that anyone in my  
family knew. Especially my parents. And then right before college, I  
found out that they had known everything that I was going through,  
that one of my sisters had gotten scared and told them. And they  
didn't do anything. Since then, I haven't been really able to connect  
with them. So I went to a far away school to get away and hopefully  
miss them. Do you think I'm punishing them for doing this?"  
  
"Corinne...don't ever think that. I don't know why your parents are so  
unsupportive of you but you're doing what is right for you career and  
you're having fun doing it."  
  
Meanwhile everyone was having a heart attack backstage. "Shit Amy,  
where are Jeff and Corinne?" Stephanie said as she looked at her watch  
worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. She just ran out of the locker room and he went after  
her.  
  
"We're on in 3 minutes Steph," Paul Levesque said.  
  
"Umm...okay, I know they've got to be somewhere in this arena..."  
  
"Two minutes!" Someone yelled.  
  
"What's going on guys...aren't you up for a match?" Asked a referee.  
  
"Have you seen Jeff Hardy and Corinne?" Stephanie asked worriedly.  
  
"I thought I saw purple hair over there by the curtains..."  
  
"Okay great it's gotta be them.. Um...shit" Stephanie said as someone  
yelled that they only a minute left.  
  
"Come on, we'll just wing it," Paul said pulling her and yanking a  
camera guy with him to the curtains. Amidst all the chaos Corinne and  
Jeff were in their own little world and totally unaware of the length  
of time they had been away.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"What can I do? I'm not losing this Jeff. You know what I mean I don't  
even care anymore. I mean I'm finally happy. I'm doing what I've  
always wanted to do but wasn't able to allow myself to even dwell on  
it just because my parents didn't agree with me. And then there's Amy  
and Matt and you...you guys have been amazing and even just...just  
you..." She looked up and saw Jeff staring at her intently.  
  
"Jeff..." she whispered.  
  
"Corinne...I want to kiss you." Jeff said quietly.  
  
"Um...so kiss me." She said so quietly that Jeff wasn't really sure he  
heard her. And then she turned and touched his face. They both  
looked up at the same time and as their eyes met they both leaned  
towards each other. 


	26. 26

Chapter 26  
  
His head dipped to hers and his fingers cupped the back of her head as  
his mouth came down against her lips. Softly at first, a mere brushing  
of mouth on mouth. She sighed when his mouth finally fully met hers  
and he deepened the kiss. The camera turned on just as HHH, and  
Stephanie rounded the corner. Just in time to capture the first kiss  
between Jeff and Corinne.  
  
"Oh my..." Stephanie said, completely forgetting about the camera that  
was near them.  
  
Paul however, was shocked at first, but then realizing that they were  
on film quickly took over. "There she is Steph." He said, nudging  
Stephanie, who had stepped back after witnessing the kiss, forward.  
  
"Umm...Oh my God! You little hoe bag. I can't believe you are sitting  
here making out with him while I was looking for a glass of water."  
Stephanie said, not even thinking about what she was saying at all.  
  
There was no warning. No way to have prepared them for the impromptu  
interruption that was being broadcasted world wide at that very  
moment. Jeff and Corinne broke apart in shock and couldn't say a word  
between them. Stephanie and Paul kept the conversation going. It was  
meant to be a short two minute segment, but unfortunately required  
either Corinne or Jeff to speak in order to continue on with the match  
that night.  
  
"I can't even believe this. How the hell am I supposed to trust you?"  
Stephanie continued to rant, but inside she was willing either Corinne  
or Jeff to speak.  
  
"Now Stephanie, calm down." Paul said in character then he smirked,  
"Would you feel better if she apologized. Come on...apologize." He  
walked over to the curtain and yanked Corinne out at which Jeff was  
finally able to respond. Paul pushed Corinne towards Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone...what the hell does she have to apologize for?"  
Jeff asked angrily, pulling Corinne back towards him. "Come on  
Corinne, let's go."  
  
At first Corinne didn't know what to do, which only made the scene  
more believable. Then she remembered the scenario for the night and  
quickly thought up something to say. She pulled out of Jeff's hold and  
looked towards him, then back at Stephanie.  
  
"Um, I think you should go." She said to Jeff.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go back to my job now. Please go."  
  
"Fine." Jeff said angrily.  
  
The bit ended with Stephanie and HHH looking suspiciously at Corinne.  
  
"And Cut." Someone yelled out.  
  
"Oh my god Steph, I am so sorry about now being ready. We just lost  
track of time."  
  
"Uh, yeah I'd say so. But um maybe you guys should continue."  
Stephanie said winking at Corinne.  
  
"Yeah...sorry to interrupt buddy," Paul said nodding suggestively at  
Jeff.  
  
"Come on...oh and please try to be done in ten minutes. That's the  
next vignette." They were left alone, neither one really sure of what  
to say. 


	27. 27

Chapter 27  
  
"So what exactly does this mean...."? Jeff began.  
  
Corinne looked up but couldn't see his eyes since he had bent his head  
down and looked straight at the ground.  
  
"Jeff...I know we said that we wouldn't start anything..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if that's what I want anymore..."  
  
"You mean...you want to be with me?" Jeff interrupted, finally looking  
up for the first time since being left alone with her.  
  
Before Corinne could answer Matt and Amy interrupted them.  
  
"What the hell was that? What are you guys doing?" Both said  
simultaneously.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down Matt," Jeff said.  
  
"Ames, relax." Corinne answered at the same time.  
  
"Well will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Vince  
said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Vince!" Jeff, Matt, Corinne, and Amy said in chorus.  
  
"Well? What is going on here? Why was your mouth on her lips? And  
Corinne what on earth were you think..." Vince continued heatedly.  
  
"The thing is Vince, that Jeff...Jeff and I are together." Corinne  
said, reaching quickly for Jeff's hand.  
  
Three pairs of eyes and three mouths dropped in shock.  
  
Corinne's heart pounded in her chest as she wondered what Jeff was  
thinking. Wondering what he would say or do in the span of thirty  
seconds that silence invaded the room. She gasped as Jeff pulled her  
hand up to his mouth, kissed it and pulled her close to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry it was a shock to all of you but it's a sort of a, umm, a  
new development." Jeff began.  
  
"I'd say," Matt said eliciting a harsh glare from Jeff.  
  
"But we are definitely together." Jeff continued.  
  
"Well...then I guess...ummm" for the first time since Corinne had met  
him, Vince was without words. "I guess you should go and get ready for  
the next shot and Corinne, I want to talk to you later." He said,  
walking away from them just as Stephanie and Paul returned with a  
cameraman.  
  
"Is everything settled?" Stephanie asked, smiling at Corinne and  
Jeff's held hands.  
  
"Yes, it's all settled, Corinne and Jeff are officially together," Amy  
said resignedly, shaking her head as though accepting the fact that  
she would never understand what was really going on.  
  
"Oh, really...cause you know that little P.D.A we just witnessed  
totally pointed to the other direction," Paul said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Paul," Amy yelled before Matt pulled her away to allow the  
shoot to finish.  
  
"You better go too Jeff," Corinne said, pulling her hand out of his  
grasp.  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait for you in the locker room."  
  
"Okay," She smiled as he quickly bent down, stole another kiss and  
then ran after his brother and Amy.  
  
"Weeeeelllll...someone's happy today." Stephanie smiled at the dreamy  
expression on Corinne's face.  
  
"Yeah, so...let's finish the shoot."  
  
"1, 2, 3, Camera Go!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Stephanie. That was a mistake."  
  
"Oh, that's fine. But just so you know tonight, there will be a match  
between my husband, HHH, and your little boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. Oh  
because what is today? The anniversary of that time that, that moron  
Jeff Hardy decided to give ME the twist of fate. Well, we'll see how  
he performs tonight, what with little old' you at ringside, oh and  
just for fun, I'm making it no DQ." Stephanie smirked as the cameras  
went off.  
  
"Okay, so that's the main event for tonight. Umm you know what's going  
to happen right? I'm really sorry about the whole shirt-ripping thing  
but it adds drama. I couldn't get the writers off my ass on it."  
  
"It's all right. Umm, I have to go talk to Jeff. I'll see you later."  
Corinne said before turning away from Stephanie and Paul. 


	28. 28

Chapter 28  
  
"So Jeff you want to tell us what's really going on?" Matt asked as  
Jeff walked into the locker room with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff answered.  
  
"Well, first you tell me that you're going to wait and go on and on  
about how now is not the right time and blah blah blah...and then the  
next thing I know is that you and Corinne are making out to a world  
wide audience without a care to the world." Matt ranted.  
  
"Matt, don't you see...this whole time, I was saying that it wasn't  
the right time because I didn't think that she would want to be with  
me now. Now I know for sure that she really does want to be with me."  
Matt watched, as Jeff's face lit up and his smile grow even bigger  
when Corinne entered the room.  
  
"Hey Matt. Are you okay? With Jeff and I, I mean..." Corinne began.  
  
"I'm really happy for you guys. Seriously. I mean we've all been  
waiting for this to happen, it's just that it was a bit of a shock to  
all of us you know."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I mean I didn't really expect it either but now that we  
are together..."  
  
"You're really happy too?" Matt finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Then I'll leave you two alone." Matt said as he walked out of the  
locker room.  
  
"So, you really were serious right? You really do want to be with me?"  
Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff, I've never seen you this insecure before."  
  
"Well, nothing's mattered to me this much before."  
  
To prove to him that she really did feel the same way, Corinne simply  
walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him  
down for a kiss that would leave them both breathless. 


	29. 29

Chapter 29  
  
The sun cast the sky in bright pink and orange colors as the plane  
flew in the late afternoon sky. Corinne took a picture of the sky,  
before turning her face away from the view in the window and looked  
down at the script she was holding. The past few months had been  
amazing. She would be graduating in two weeks, her job at the WWF was  
absolutely stable and she would be receiving a paycheck she never  
dreamed she would get right out of college. And Jeff was the most  
wonderful boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. She sighed as a memory  
flew into her mind of Jeff visiting her on campus the week before, and  
she had walked with him around campus in the middle of the night. She  
had never fully appreciated the beauty of her school until that night.  
As the plane began it's descent she carefully placed the script back  
into her bag and pulled out another business proposal Stephanie had  
asked her to look over.  
  
Jeff adjusted his glasses and fisherman hat on his head as he waited  
in the airport for Corinne's flight to come in. He had driven all  
night long from North Carolina to surprise her, knowing that she was  
flying in from Chicago to New York today to do a photo shoot in the  
Stamford office. He smiled as he caught sight of her walking  
distractedly out of the walkway connected to the plane.  
  
"Hey there miss, may I have an autograph please?" Jeff said smiling as  
her brown eyes lit up when she realized it was he.  
  
"Oh my god! Jeff!" She said, dropping her bag and hugging him.  
  
"Hey sweetie. I missed you too much to wait until next Tuesday to see  
you."  
  
"I missed you too. I was just about to call you."  
  
"Good, cause the whole time I was thinking about how much I wanted to  
hear your voice." Jeff said, picking up her bag for her.  
"You're so sweet." She leaned up for a kiss before they began to walk  
out of the airport.  
  
As they got into Jeff's wrangler, Corinne's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello? Dad?"  
  
"Hi Corinne."  
  
"Hi...how are you?" Corinne said hesitantly, Jeff reached for her  
other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of support.  
  
"I'm fine. We got the plane tickets for your graduation yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad. Umm, if you don't want to go..."  
  
"No, we're going. Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?"  
  
"I am proud of you. I hope that you always knew that, even if I didn't  
always support you, I've always been proud of you."  
  
A tear ran down Corinne's cheek as she listened to her father's voice  
say that one thing that she'd always dreamed he'd say.  
  
"Thanks Dad...I love you too." Corinne hung up the phone slowly.  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked concernedly.  
  
"He said he was proud of me." Corinne said, smiling up at him. 


	30. 30

Chapter 30  
  
"Congratulations baby." Jeff said, smiling proudly when Corinne was  
finally able to break away from the slew of family and friends at her  
graduation.  
  
"Thanks. It means so much to me that you came today." Corinne said,  
wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Hey...we came too you know." Matt declared jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm a little insulted that Skittles over there is  
getting all the attention and the tear from you Cori," Amy added.  
  
"Oh, you know I meant you guys too!" She said, just before Matt, Amy  
and Jeff hugged her.  
  
"Corinne."  
  
"Mom, Dad!" She yelled pulling away from Matt, Amy and Jeff and  
running to her family, but came back to bring Jeff with her in order  
to introduce him to them.  
  
"I'm so glad that they came too." Amy whispered tear-eyed to Matt.  
  
"Aww...sweetie are you crying?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's just...it's just so sweet you know. I meant now, Corinne's  
getting everything she deserves. Her family's here, and Jeff's making  
her happy...." Amy sniffled. "And he better continue making her happy  
or else."  
  
"Whoa there, relax Aims. Look at them." Matt sighed as he put an arm  
around Amy. "I wonder if they've realized how much they love each  
other yet?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But you know she's moving in with him right?"  
  
"Really? Jeff never said anything about that." Matt said.  
  
"She is. Well they didn't really make it official, but I heard her  
talking about bringing her things to North Carolina. I'm assuming that  
they're moving in together since she hasn't asked me for tips on where  
to get an apartment and she took out all of her stuff from the guest  
room at my house months ago and moved it to Jeff's."  
  
"Hmmm, well I've never seen Jeff this happy before."  
  
"I know, me too." Amy answered once again getting teary eyed.  
  
"And I've never seen you this hyper-emotional before." Matt said  
laughingly.  
  
"Shut up Matt." 


	31. 31

Chapter 31  
  
"RINNGGGG...RINNNNGGG" The shrill ringing of the phone rang out into  
the dark room.  
  
"Awww.... Jeff can you get that?" Corinne moaned as the irritating  
sound reached her ears.  
  
"Huh? What?" Jeff mumbled as he rose from the bed, fumbling about the  
room in a disoriented state. CRASH!  
  
"Shit!" Jeff yelled out as he bumped into a table.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff? Is Corinne there? This is Vince."  
  
"Hang on a sec...Sweetie, it's for you." Jeff said, handing her he  
portable phone before climbing back into bed.  
  
"Hello?" Corinne said disjointedly.  
  
"Corinne? This is Vince. I need you to come into the office for  
Stephanie. She just had the baby. It's a boy, and he's named Vincent  
after me." Vince said proudly.  
  
"Oh my god. That's great Vince, congratulations. How's Stephanie?"  
  
"She's doing great. She's so excited about the baby and wants you to  
visit as soon as you can."  
  
"I will. I'll be in Stamford as soon as I can. Congratulations."  
Corinne hung up the phone and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Jeff...Jeff." Corinne said shaking Jeff awake to tell him the news.  
  
"Yeah baby?" Jeff mumbled, pulling her back down into the bed with  
him.  
  
"Jeff!" Corinne yelled as he began kissing her neck.  
  
"Stephanie just had her baby!"  
  
"You're kidding...that's awesome!" Jeff said.  
  
"Yup...little Vince Jr."  
  
"Damn...they named it Vince...hmmm I wonder if I'll be working for him  
someday."  
  
"Maybe..." Corinne said thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh...I have to go to Stamford by like tomorrow to take over Steph's  
work. So no appearances for me next week...well indefinitely."  
  
"Indefinitely huh? Does this mean you'll be staying in Stamford  
indefinitely too?" Jeff said, sitting up on his bed.  
  
"Well yeah...but that's okay right?"  
  
"When am I going to see you?"  
  
"Jeff...stop it. I'm going to fly over to wherever you are at least  
once a week." Corinne said rising from the bed.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Jeff, stop. It's not like I'm leaving the country. I'll still be  
here."  
  
"Yeah...but I mean for the past seven months I've woken up everyday  
with you right next to me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jeff  
said getting up from the bed apprehensively.  
  
"Jeff...of course it means something to me. These past few months have  
been amazing, but you knew as Stephanie's assistant I would have to  
take over for her for a few months after the baby was born." Corinne  
said placidly.  
  
Jeff knew that he was blowing the situation out of proportion. It  
wasn't really, Corinne's taking over for Stephanie that bothered him,  
it was the fact that she didn't seem upset about the fact that they  
wouldn't be together as much as they had been.  
  
"Jeff..." Corinne said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to know how much our living together means to me. But this  
is my job. Even if I don't like the fact that I won't wake up next to  
you everyday, I have to do it. You understand that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm being such an ass about this. I don't know what's  
wrong with me today."  
  
"It's okay. Look, Amy and Matt are coming over today, you want me to  
call them and we can just spend the whole day together. Just you and  
me okay?"  
  
"No. Don't do that. It's okay. I'm fine. I just need to get some  
coffee." Jeff responded. He got up and went to the kitchen before she  
could say another word. 


	32. 32

Chapter 32  
  
"Aww...Vincie you're so cute. Yes you are." The baby gurgled happily  
in its little crib.  
  
"Stephanie, he is the cutest baby I've ever seen in my life." Corinne  
said, smiling as baby Vince grabbed her finger.  
  
"Isn't he? He's got the McMahon chin, and my eyes. I've never had  
blonde hair in my life so I guess he gets the hair from Kyle."  
  
"He's so adorable."  
  
"Yes, so enough about how adorable and perfect my baby is. How're  
things with you and Jeff?"  
  
"Oh, everything's fine. He was a little upset about my having to move  
out of his house for a few months, but I think he's getting over it  
now." Corinne answered.  
  
"Upset? Why?" Stephanie asked concernedly.  
  
"Oh well, I don't really know. But I mean I had to...you know?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just a little weird for him to be upset over it. I mean he  
knew about you taking over for me right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he just didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to  
travel with him. But I mean as it is, with Shane being in London, work  
is just really piling up. I've spent a few nights at the office until  
11 this week trying to catch up with everything."  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry about that. I guess I just didn't realize how much  
work I could miss with all of my doctor appointments and stuff."  
  
"Oh it's fine. But Steph, you know I would have been happy to take  
some of that work on the road with me...well it doesn't matter. I'm  
getting pretty well caught up now."  
  
"That's good. I'll have to tell daddy that."  
  
"Steph, I have to talk to you about something." Corinne said,  
following Stephanie as she walked out of the nursery and into the  
master's bedroom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know, I really care about Jeff...and he I know really cares about  
me too. But I mean this whole thing with his being upset about work is  
kind of worrying me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know...I mean I'm not sure if I can handle a relationship and  
work. And I don't know if he can either, it's like we talk every  
night, but even then I'm so tired sometimes that I just don't feel  
like talking anymore. He just gets so upset sometimes. I feel like I'm  
cheating on him with work you know?"  
  
"Oh Corinne...you shouldn't feel that way. And if Jeff is making you  
feel that way, well then I guess you just have to figure out what's  
more important. Jeff or..."  
  
"Don't say that...please don't ever say that. I don't want to have to  
choose between my job and Jeff." Corinne said anxiously.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you know sooner or later you might not have a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Umm...well look I wasn't supposed to say anything but uh...my Dad  
wants to give you a promotion." Stephanie said hesitantly.  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Corinne asked excitedly. "That's  
awesome...wow. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Umm...well see the thing is...he wants you to take over the London  
office."  
  
Corinne's mouth dropped open as she stared at Stephanie.  
  
"What?" Corinne asked in shock. The initial happiness that she had  
felt drained away, leaving behind a sudden overwhelming sense of...fear.  
  
"Uh...the London office?" Stephanie repeated, her face etched with  
worry.  
  
"But that would mean that I..."  
  
"Would have to move to London..." Stephanie finished for her.  
  
Corinne sat down on the bed in astonishment.  
  
"So...what do you think?"  
  
"Um...when do I have to decide by?"  
  
"Well you see...that's what he wanted to meet with you about tomorrow.  
Shane hopes to be back here in three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks? So basically I have to decide whether or not I want the  
position..." Corinne paused and stared at Stephanie in utter  
bewilderment.  
  
"You have about a week...you're obviously the first choice if you  
don't want the position...we'll have to start looking for another  
person."  
  
"I see...umm...wow...look at the time." She started gathering her  
coat and her bag in rigid motions. Jeff's image came to her mind and  
for now...all she could think about was finding him and needing him.  
  
"Going to go watch Jeff at home? You're welcome to watch here besides  
it's only 6 o'clock...you have 3 hours before the show." Stephanie  
stood back as she tried to read the expression on Corinne's face. She  
had known that the offer would be a shock to her, but something about  
Corinne's ragged reaction worried her.  
  
"Um...no. I'm going to go see Jeff..." Corinne said putting on her  
coat.  
  
"Go see Jeff you mean? Wait? What?" Stephanie shook her head. "Hang  
on a sec...come on Cor, talk to me..what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I just, I can't talk about this right now. I need to talk  
to him..." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh god...I'm sorry to upset you. I shouldn't have told you."  
Stephanie bit her lip worriedly.  
  
"No! I'm...happy you told me now." Corinne said and gave her a brief  
hug. "But I have to go Steph, I have to find a flight." She said as  
she ran out of the door. 


	33. 33

Chapter 33  
  
"Matt, I love her." Jeff said with a look of revelation on his face.  
  
"Umm...you didn't know that before?" Matt retorted smiling at the  
shocked expression on his brother's face.  
  
"No...I meant I'm in love with her. I...I love her more than I've ever  
loved Beth..."  
  
"Jeff...I don't understand where this realization is coming from...I  
mean I would have thought that with the way you guys have been for the  
past few months you guys should have already disclosed this  
information with each other."  
  
"Well...no we never have. Look, we both know that we care about each  
other. A lot. It's just that I don't know...I've never really had the  
guts to actually tell her. And the worst thing is...that I need her. I  
need her more than I've ever needed anyone in my life. It's like my  
day's not complete unless I can hear her voice, see her smile, and  
hear her laughter in my ear. I feel lost without her." Jeff said  
looking down to the ground as the weight of his emotions overwhelmed  
him.  
  
"Jeff...listen to me. I think it's great that you feel this way for  
her." Matt responded smiling at the lost puppy dog look on Jeff's  
face.  
  
"I uh...got her this the other day. I don't know maybe it's stupid...I  
just saw it and I..."  
  
"Holy shit...let me see..." Matt said grabbing the small box from  
Jeff's hand. He opened it to reveal a simple but beautiful three-karat  
diamond placed on a platinum band.  
  
"Are you going to propose?" Matt asked, his mouth dropping open in  
awe.  
  
"Yeah...I hope so. I just...I need her. God, I'm so nervous..." Jeff  
ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his brother's  
reaction to the news. He had simply seen the ring at the window of a  
jewelers and something inside of him just forced him to buy it...it was  
a symbol of all that he felt.  
  
"Oh man! I'm so happy for you bro! And I don't really understand  
what the problem is?" Matt said looking at his brother questioningly.  
  
"The problem is...that I don't know how she really feels about me."  
  
"Jeffro...Corinne's crazy about you. I mean all you have to do is look  
at her and you'd see that."  
  
"It's different. I mean I know she's the one and... Matt, it's just  
that...God...I don't know, I guess I'm just worried." They both turned  
around as the sound of the door opening interrupted the conversation.  
  
"What are you worried about?" Corinne said, walking in with a big  
smile on her face.  
  
"Corinne! What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff said in amazement as  
Matt discreetly put the ring in Jeff's bag.  
  
"Surprise! I missed you." Corinne said walking up to him and kissing  
him softly on the lips.  
  
"Oh man...more P.D.A's...I'm out of here." Matt said shaking his head  
and slyly winked at his brother as he hurried to the door.  
  
"Going to look for Amy aren't you?" Jeff said laughingly as he put his  
arms around Corinne's waist.  
  
"You bet." Matt answered just as the door closed.  
  
"I missed you so much baby." Jeff sighed as he kissed her forehead.  
"So does this mean you're done taking over for Stephanie?"  
  
"No...I just flew in for the night."  
  
"Oh...so you're flying back tomorrow morning?" Jeff asked unhappily.  
  
"Actually...tonight. But we have all of tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Are you even staying for the show?" Jeff pulled away  
slightly and frowned.  
  
"Yeah, of course, but I'm on a 2 am flight back home. I thought we  
could just hang out tonight and I mean I'm coming to the house this  
weekend...Jeff I thought you'd be happy." She said concernedly.  
  
"Yeah? Because you were finally able to take time away from your busy  
schedule to spend some time with me." Jeff walked towards his bag and  
pulled out a shirt, pulling it roughly over his head.  
  
"Jeff that's not fair, come on...what is your problem?" Corinne said  
wearily sitting down on a bench.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just miss you, and I feel like I...oh forget it." He  
turned away again and Corinne slowly walked over to him.  
  
"No, Jeff, come on...tell me? I hate it when you're mad at me and you  
won't tell me how you feel." Corinne said pulling on his arm and  
forcing him to look at her.  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry," Jeff said, feeling immediately  
remorseful when he saw the upset look in her eyes. He hated that look  
in her eyes. "Look, I'm just...I can't tell you." He finally murmured  
as he looked away again. Corinne stared at him disappointedly, she  
had flown here...hoping for some inkling of support from him and she  
knew that she couldn't tell him about London.  
  
"Jeff, please." She whispered, and he shook her hand away from his  
arm and sat down on a bench. A sudden spurt of anger came to her and  
she shook her head.  
  
"You know what? Fine, don't talk to me...I'm going for a walk...see  
you later." She walked out of the locker room. *** umm okay...I think I may be making Jeff seem infuriatingly stubborn...but you'll see eventually where this is headed ;-) 


	34. 34

Chapter 34  
  
"Hey Matt, have you seen Corinne?" Jeff said as he walked out to the  
back of the curtain. He hadn't seen her since she had walked out his  
locker room two hours before.  
  
"Um...last I saw her she was walking out back with Keibs..."Matt said  
with a raised brow.  
  
"Keibs? Stacey? Cancer stick?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeppers...I didn't know she smoked."  
  
"Corinne? Well yeah, only when she's stressed...Oh shit."  
  
"Let me guess...you're the cause of the stress aren't you? Listen  
Jeff, back off, Aims was telling me how much work she's got back in  
the office. Steph wasn't really able to keep up with the work being  
pregnant and all so all the backed up work is left for Corinne. Not  
only that but Shane's sending her a lot of the London stuff cause he's  
trying to finish up the new deal with MTV and TNN."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Amy called out as she came back. Their match was in 10  
minutes.  
  
"Oh Jeffro, Cori told me to tell you that she's going to go pick you  
both up some Chinese so you can just eat in the hotel."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet." Jeff said scratching his head. He'd never known  
Corinne to not watch the show from the back whenever she got the  
chance.  
  
"Yeah whatever, if you ask me she just didn't feel like hanging around  
here. Matt, I let her borrow the car. God, you are such a... " Amy  
mumbled as she sat on the floor and stretched.  
  
"Whoa...what did you just say?" Jeff said leaning down to hear her.  
  
"Oh nothing..."Amy said standing up and jumping up and down. "I just  
said that you make me sick because you are being such a prick.... oooh  
that rhymes...want to quote me on that poet boy?"  
  
"What the hell.... what's your problem?"  
  
"Umm...Aims we're going to go on in like two seconds. You shouldn't  
have done that." Matt said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry...what? Are you going to defend him now Matt? I'm sorry  
he's your brother...you know what...no...I'm sorry I ever told Corinne  
that she should date your dumb ass.... ugh...forget it...." Amy said  
turning away from both of them  
  
"ARE WE ON YET?" She yelled at the stagehand who had never before  
heard Amy yell.  
  
"Um, five more minutes." The stagehand mumbled before ducking down to  
get out of the line of fire.  
  
"Aims calm down Hun." Matt said gently.  
  
"No Matt...you want to know where Corinne is right now? She is out  
back with Stacey having a cigarette and wondering why in god's name  
she flew all the way over here so she could be with you just to be  
yelled at and complained to about how she never has time for her  
asshole boyfriend whose always supposed to support her in whatever she  
did. I mean I just don't understand you, if you wanted someone to be  
with you 24-7 then you should have dated one of those bitches you're  
used to dating and who are happy to just follow you and sniff your ass  
all day long." Amy took a break from her rant to glare heatedly at  
Jeff.  
  
"Amy, I'm sorry I missed my girlfriend, that's not a freaking crime  
alright?" Jeff said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, missing her is fine, but trying to make her feel like she's not  
doing the right thing by doing her job which she has worked her whole  
life for is a crime. You don't know what she's gone through to get  
here."  
  
"Don't tell me how well I know Corinne alright. I don't understand  
what your deal is anyway, this has nothing to do with you..."  
  
"Nothing to do with me? Nothing to do with me?" Amy yelled at him in  
aggravation.  
  
"Guys, please calm down." Matt inserted as a stagehand walked in to  
tell them that they were up.  
  
"You are unbelievable!" Amy said even as they walked out of the  
curtain.  
  
"Well you need to mind your own f*cking business." Jeff retorted.  
  
"Alright! Will both of you shut the f*ck up? This is ridiculous." Matt  
yelled. They stopped talking as soon as the match started up but both  
knew that the discussion was far from over.  
  
.......................................................................  
....................  
  
"I had no idea you smoked Corinne."  
  
"Yeah, umm, I don't. I'm just under a lot of stress right now."  
  
"Well at least you have Jeff," Stacey said smilingly.  
  
"Yeah, I have Jeff." Corinne sighed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You don't sound too happy about it."  
  
"It's nothing...I'm just...I don't know...I'm just so tired Stacey.  
I'm so tired."  
  
"Look, I don't really know you or Jeff to well. All I know is that  
when I saw you two together, you were happy. If you're not happy  
anymore, then you shouldn't subject yourself to that."  
  
"The problem is that I don't know what makes me happy anymore." She  
said rising from their seat on the sidewalk and wiping the back of her  
pants. "Thanks for the cigarette."  
  
Stacey nodded in acknowledgment as she took another cigarette out of  
her pack. "Well...if he can't make you happy, then I wonder if you can  
make him happy..." She said to herself smirking at the night sky.  
  
****wanna know what Stacey has up her sleeves???? Leave one and I'll tell...well type for you ;-) 


	35. 35

Chapter 35  
  
Jeff wrapped a towel around himself as he got out of the shower. A  
sudden knock on the locker room door shook him out of his thoughts. He  
walked over to the door and opened it with smile on his face thinking  
that it was Corinne.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Stacey said as ducked underneath his arm and walked  
sultrily inside the room.  
  
"Stacey.... hi...what's up?" Jeff said uncomfortably as he tried to  
adjust the towel around himself.  
  
"Oh well, I just had a talk with Corinne and well...I was worried  
about you guys?"  
  
"Really? And why's that?" Jeff asked suspiciously as he stood by the  
door.  
  
"Well, she just didn't see...you know.... happy I guess...and I was  
just wondering if you knew about that. After all...you would be  
interested in her happiness right?"  
  
"Stacey, cut the bullshit. You've been after me since you first  
started working here, why the hell should I believe you now."  
  
"I have not been after you!" Stacey yelled indignantly.  
  
"Oh really? Well then who was the one trying to get in my hotel room  
the other..."?  
  
"Okay, whatever.... but I'm telling you Jeff...Corinne is not happy at  
all...and I guess I'm realizing why...you're such a prick...God to  
think I wanted to sleep with you." Stacey said huffily.  
  
"Are you done? Get the f*ck out." Jeff said pointing angrily to the  
door.  
  
"Fine..." As she walked out she walked up to him she noted the  
distracted look on his face. "Hmm..." She thought to herself. She  
smirked then grabbed at the towel.  
  
"What the f*ck..." Jeff said in shock and grabbed at the towel.  
  
"Oh my...hmm I don't know what she's complaining about." She said  
laughing as he blushed and held the towel from him.  
  
"STACEY!" He yelled.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Corinne said as she walked in, eyes  
wide in shock.  
  
"Corinne!" Jeff and Stacey said simultaneously. Stacey threw the towel  
back at Jeff and he quickly wrapped himself with it.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"This is not what it seems. Please..." Jeff said.  
  
"I came all the way over here...and you...you little  
bitch...pretending to be my friend..."  
  
"Corinne I was just joking around with Jeff.... I..." Stacey said  
nervously.  
  
"Amy told me to watch out for you and I refused to listen and now..."  
  
"Corinne...just stop! Do you really believe that I would touch  
Stacey?" Jeff asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know anything anymore." She mumbled sadly.  
  
"Wait a minute. Corinne come on, fine I'll admit I have gone after  
Jeff a few times but he's always rejected me. This was.... just  
another attempt..." Stacey said guiltily.  
  
Corinne looked up suspiciously and Stacey met her contempt filled eyes  
with regret.  
  
"I'm sorry. Look...I'll go now all right? I'm so sorry. You guys talk  
about what you were telling me earlier on tonight. Seriously..." She  
said before walking out of the locker room door.  
  
***hmmmm...where am I going with this???? Do you wanna know? Tell me! 


	36. 36

Chapter 36  
  
"Corinne...you do believe me right?"  
  
"We have to talk." She said somberly. Inside, Corinne had made a  
decision that she knew would break both their hearts.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I swear she just came in here and I..."  
  
"No Jeff. Look...why don't you get dressed, I'll come back in later."  
She interrupted.  
  
"Corinne...what's going on?"  
  
"I'll be back later."  
  
Jeff watched as she walked out of the door, worry flowing in his  
veins. He walked to his bag and pulled out the ring. He sighed and  
then began to get dressed.  
  
.......................................................................  
................  
  
"Hey sweetie," Jeff said kissing her on her forehead as he got out of  
the dressing room. She had been sitting outside the door just waiting  
for him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm fine. Uh...can we go somewhere? So we can talk..." She said, not  
quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"Okay...let's go to my hotel room."  
  
"Um...how about a restaurant or something."  
  
"It's almost midnight...there wouldn't be anything open."  
  
"Okay, I...guess we can just go to your room then." Corinne said,  
standing up and walking ahead of him to the parking lot.  
  
The car ride was tense. Jeff could almost feel her pulling away from  
him emotionally. He reached over to her side and put her hand in his.  
He was relieved when she didn't pull away. As he parked the car, they  
both walked towards his room in silence.  
  
"Look, Corinne. I am sorry about what went on in the locker room  
today. I...look...I just have something to tell you."  
  
"Wait Jeff...I don't care about what happened today...I..."  
  
"Corinne, please. Good...fine, thank you for..."  
  
"Jeff please..."  
  
"I love you." He blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you...I want you to marry me."  
  
"You...Jeff...I..." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh god, this is all wrong...I planned it out so differently.  
Please...I love you so much and I just..."  
  
"Jeff...I'm..."  
  
He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Jeff please.... I.... I can't."  
  
"What?" Jeff said not quite believing his ears. He had always thought  
that when it actually happened, she would just say yes.  
  
"See this is what I was going to tell you. I'm moving to London."  
  
"London? But why?"  
  
"Mr. McMahon offered me a promotion."  
  
Jeff sat on the bed in shock.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Jeff...I'm so sorry. I can't marry you."  
  
"But...I love you." Jeff said angrily rising from the bed.  
  
"I love you too." She said softly, but even to her it sounded wrong.  
  
"No... don't say that to me. Don't..."He said too upset now to notice  
her tears.  
  
"Jeff, I really do love you...but I just can't marry you...I'm too  
young, and my job..."  
  
"Yeah...you're right. You're too young and your job is more important  
to you than us." Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
"I was stupid. Stupid to think that finally I would be the important  
one. Not my money...well hell...I guess it's still the money isn't it?  
But now it's your money...your future, right?" She didn't respond.  
  
"Yeah...I have to go." Jeff rasped out.  
  
"Jeff. Please...you are important to me. I'm ..."  
  
"I can't talk right now. Here...take this with you to London. I  
wouldn't give it to anyone else. Could you please, try not to be here  
when I get back?" Jeff said leaving the ring on the table and walking  
out of the door.  
  
*** ummm....so anyone wanna know what happens next???????? 


	37. 37

Chapter 37  
  
Corinne rose from the bed shakily. She had done it. She had ended what  
she and Jeff had. She couldn't believe it. She picked up her phone.  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell your dad that I'll take the position. And I'm willing to move  
there as early as he wants me too. Even earlier so I can learn from  
Shane."  
  
"That's great. I'll tell him right away. Um...are you okay? You sound  
a little off." Stephanie said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be back in Stamford by tomorrow morning. Bye."  
  
"Wait..." Corinne hung up the phone before she could hear Stephanie's  
comment. She just couldn't deal with that right now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy closed the door to her and Matt's hotel room and was surprised  
when she bumped into Jeff.  
  
"Jeff...what's wrong?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" He said, running his fingers angrily  
through his hair.  
  
"What? Jeff calm down. Where's Corinne?" Amy asked.  
  
"Corinne is probably on a plane going to London right now. She said  
no. Why the hell does no one want to marry me? I mean do I have a big  
sign that says don't marry him on my forehead because let me tell you  
every time I fall in love with someone something always goes wrong and  
I end up being dumped before a wedding."  
  
"Wait a minute...Jeff you proposed to her?"  
  
"Yeah...and don't start about the whole I don't appreciate her deal  
okay. I do appreciate her. I love her. Apparently she loves me too but  
not enough. God! I can't talk to you right now." He said turning  
around and going down the stairs.  
  
"Ah...Jeff! Wait!" Amy called out but he was already gone.  
  
****reviews welcome...actually needed...please 


	38. 38

Chapter 38  
  
Corinne walked out of the hotel room about ten minutes later with a  
dazed expression on her face not really able to accept what she had  
just done.  
  
"Oh God...I just dumped Jeff...no...I...I said no to Jeff...shit." She  
began running hoping to God that she would catch up to him somehow.  
She ran to the lobby just in time to see a flash of blue hair  
disappear into the hotel bar.  
  
"Jeff!" She called out.  
  
He turned around his cold eyes freezing her on the spot.  
  
"What? You want to break the rest of it?" He said angrily.  
  
"Rest of what?"  
  
"My heart."  
  
"Jeff...I'm so sorry."  
  
"About what? The fact that..." Jeff stopped when he realized the whole  
bar was silent and busily watching them.  
  
"Can we go somewhere...quiet...to talk."  
  
"Yeah right...the last time I followed that suggestion you dumped me.  
I'm not quite ready for whatever torture you have for me this time."  
He said sarcastically as he walked out the door.  
  
"Jeff...look I love you. I really do. But I'm too young to marry you.  
I can't...I want to I do..." She said frantically trying to make him  
listen to her.  
  
Jeff stopped in mid stride and turned around.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I can't marry you no matter how much I love you."  
  
"So let me get this straight. No matter what...forget it.... just go!"  
He yelled angrily.  
  
"Jeff I..."  
  
"Just Go! Leave me alone and just go." He turned away from her and  
never looked back.  
  
***Sorry xtremelybold for causing such havoc in your life...but come on...it had to be done for drama's sake. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THEIR GREAT REVIEWS! 


	39. 39

Chapter 39  
  
It had been three weeks since Corinne had seen Jeff. Even when  
traveling he had made it a point to never be where she was, or even  
close enough to hear her voice. She had since accepted the position  
Mr. McMahon offered and still cried herself to sleep every night  
thinking about what she had lost.  
  
"Hey Cori. I have it all set up with Mr. McMahon. Matt and I will take  
you to the airport tomorrow and we'll ship the rest of your stuff  
after a few weeks alright." Amy said after folding another shirt from  
Corinne's closet.  
  
"How is he?" Corinne asked softly.  
  
"Matt's great. Last night we were...."  
  
"You know I didn't mean Matt. How's Jeff?"  
  
"He's...good. I don't know. He hasn't really been talking to me much  
and Matt won't tell me anything. But as far as I can tell...he's  
alright."  
  
"Good...well that's the last of my clothes. Thanks a lot for helping  
me pack Aims."  
  
"No problem. What are friends for anyways? Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, I'm good. You go ahead and head off to the hotel. I'm sure Matt's  
getting anxious."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow hun. 8 o'clock on the dot. Matt and I  
will be here."  
  
"Um...Where's Jeff?"  
  
"He's in the city for the week. New York I mean. Are you sure you  
don't want me to stay?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye." Amy waved as she walked the door, while Corinne watched from  
the door as the headlights faded into the night.  
  
"Hmmm...alone again. Guess I'll have to get used to this." She sighed  
and looked around the condo she had rented out since the day Stephanie  
had called her to take over the job.  
  
As she gathered the rest of her things in the house and got ready for  
bed, she didn't notice the man standing outside her home, his green  
eyes dark with torment as he watched the woman he loved get ready to  
leave everything they had together.  
  
*** so sad isn't it? So sad.... 


	40. 40

Chapter 40  
  
"Okay, Matt, are you sure you got all the luggage in the car?" Amy  
yelled as she sat in the car.  
  
"Yes Amy. Everything's loaded. I did a double check."  
  
"Well where's Corinne?"  
  
"Relax Aims. She's probably just making sure that she doesn't forget  
anything."  
  
"Yeah. Umm...did you talk to Jeff last night?"  
  
"Yes I did talk to my brother. He's good."  
  
"Is he coming to the airport?" Amy asked slyly.  
  
"Amy! I don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?" Corinne asked as she got in the big SUV Matt had  
rented for all of her luggage.  
  
"Don't know what the time is. I'm sure we'll get to JFK in good time."  
Matt replied, sending a warning glance towards Amy.  
  
"Oh okay. Well I checked ever nook and cranny in the house. Everything  
is here."  
  
"Alright off we go then."  
.......................................................................  
........  
  
As they entered the airport, Matt and Amy helped Corinne bring all of  
her luggage to the check in desk. Corinne stood back and looked around  
but to no avail...no Jeff. She sighed.  
  
"Thank you guys so much." She said as she hugged both of them.  
  
"I'm um...sorry Jeff couldn't be here." Matt said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but if that was my fault. We never should have gotten together  
you know. You guys were right. It only hurt us both." She said  
tearfully.  
  
"That's not true you guys were great together." Amy said getting teary  
eyed herself.  
  
"Thanks. I really have to go." She said as her flight was announced on  
the announcement system.  
  
"Oh wait. Jeff um wanted me to give this to you." Matt said handing  
over the pocket watch Corinne had given Jeff on their 6-month  
anniversary.  
  
"Um...you keep it. I've got to go." She said turning away and walking  
into the plane.  
  
"Bye Cori. Give us a call when you get over there." Amy called out.  
  
Matt waved her off too, and then was shocked when Amy slapped him on  
the back of his head.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you give that to her right  
before she was leaving? I mean Matt why?" Amy yelled angrily.  
  
"Because I asked him to." Jeff said quietly. He accepted the watch  
that Matt handed back to him.  
  
"Jeff! What are you..."?  
  
"I was going to say goodbye. I couldn't. You guys want to give me a  
ride?" He said somberly.  
  
"Sure bro. How you holding up?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go." Jeff said. 


	41. 41

Chapter 41  
  
Amy, Matt and Jeff all boarded the same flight back to North Carolina  
that night. The flight was silent. Amy and Matt not wanting to upset  
Jeff sat quietly while Jeff sunk deeper and deeper into his thoughts.  
  
As they drove towards Cameron, Matt turned towards Jeff who was  
sitting in the backseat.  
  
"You want me to drop you off at Dad's?" Matt asked.  
  
"No thanks. Just drive me to my house."  
  
The car was once again silent as they neared his house.  
  
"You sure you don't want to hang with Amy and I? The guest room is  
free."  
  
"Yeah I know. It's okay." Jeff replied as Matt shut his mouth after  
realizing who had once stayed in the guest room.  
  
"Jeff seriously I don't want you to be alone tonight." Amy said.  
  
"Nah...I have to pack Corinne's stuff anyways. I'll have everything  
ready by tomorrow so you can ship it out for her Aims." He said before  
climbing out of the car and walking towards his house.  
  
"How did he know I was going to ship her stuff to her?" Amy asked.  
"Um...I sent him to go see her last night. I guess he heard you guys  
talking."  
  
"Oh. You think he's going to be okay?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm sure he will be. If it was really meant to be I'm sure they'll  
find their way back to each other." He said as he parked outside her  
house and took their bags out of the car. Amy was just about to follow  
him into the house when he came back out and picked her up.  
  
"Whoa! Feeling romantic tonight are we?" Amy said laughing as she  
nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Yep." He said kissing her forehead as he crossed the threshold. He  
didn't put her down yet but instead closed the door with his foot and  
walked up the stairs. 


	42. 42

Chapter 42  
  
Jeff pulled out a few boxes from the garage to start packing Corinne's  
things in. He turned on the radio, not really feeling like listening  
to anything that would remind him of Corinne he stayed away from their  
usual alternative stations and went to an old school 80's to 90's  
station.  
  
He went to his fridge and got out a few beers, opening one and taking  
a large swallow.  
  
"She never liked beer." He thought to himself. He began packing her  
clothes, and then started walking around the house finding a few small  
pieces of decoration she had put out. Each time he wrapped a frame  
that contained a picture of them, he could feel his heart tightening.  
All of a sudden a faintly familiar song began to play on the radio. It  
was Bon Jovi's "Always".  
  
This Romeo is bleeding.  
  
But you can't see his blood.  
  
It's nothing but some feelings  
  
that this old dog kicked up.  
  
It's been raining since you left me  
  
now I'm drowning in the flood.  
  
You see I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you I give up.  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
  
like the way it's meant to be.  
  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
but baby, that's just me.  
  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine.  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
the words don't rhyme.  
  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
  
and I'll love you - Always.  
  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
  
Are just memories of a different life  
  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
To touch your lips, to hold you near.  
  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
  
To say to you till the end of time.  
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always.  
  
If you told me to cry for you. I could  
  
if you told me to die for you. I would.  
  
Take a look at my face  
  
there's no price I won't pay.  
  
To say these words to you.  
  
Well, there ain't no luck  
  
In these loaded dice.  
  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
  
we can pack up our old dreams.  
  
And our old lives  
  
we'll find a place where the sun still shines.  
  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine.  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
the words don't rhyme.  
  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
  
and I'll love you - Always  
  
As he packed the last picture frame he closed his eyes as the song  
played on. He knew then that he couldn't just let her go. He pulled  
out a pen and some paper and began to write her a letter.  
  
Corinne,  
  
I know this letter is probably useless by now. But I just can't let  
this be the end of this. I love you so much. I know that I always  
will. I understand that you have to do what's best for your career.  
Even though it hurts that you're going to be so far away, I want to  
try. I know I never really told you about Beth, but I thought she was  
the love of my life for almost five years. I almost married her but  
like I told you she only wanted me for my money. Even knowing all that  
about her motives, I still couldn't stop thinking about her and loving  
her. It wasn't until I met you that I realized that what I felt for  
her wasn't really love. That I had just gotten comfortable with our  
relationship and had been in that relationship for so long that I was  
scared about what I would do without it. Only you could make me forget  
her. And only you have made me realize what love really is. I love  
you. Forever. And if I have to fly to London every single weekend to  
prove that to you I will. Please call me when you get this letter, you  
know where I'll be.  
  
Love,  
  
Jeff  
  
He had just closed the envelope when the doorbell rang. He placed it  
on the table near the door before opening. As he opened the door, the  
wind blew in and blew the letter behind the table, falling into a  
basket of old newspapers that he kept there for the fireplace.  
  
"Jeff!" A woman's voice called out.  
  
Jeff blinked as the rain fell outside. The lightning seemed to frame  
the woman's figure. He could feel his heart beating, could hear his  
heart pounding in his ears. As he neared closer he realized who it  
was.  
  
"Beth?"  
  
The End Ummmm...so what do you think????  
  
Don't worry...of course this doesn't have to be the end of our lovely little pair...so please let me know what you guys think! 


End file.
